My Story Life
by XiLunara
Summary: (CHAP10UP) Hanya cerita kehidupan Kim Minseok yang berjumpa dengan seorang Bad boy bernama Lu Han , Bahasa amburadul , karena ini 1st story,Saking kangennya sama XiuHan/LuMin (GS) slght Sehun X Jongin,HunKai
1. chapter 1

Ini FF pertama ku , gatau ceritanya bagus atau engga nikmatin aja pokoknya hehe

Cash :

Kim Min Seok (GS)

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin (GS)

Others Cash nyusull

...HAPPY READING...

 ***Minseok POV**

Namaku adalah Kim Minseok,Aku sebatang kara,Keluargaku telah tiada karena sebuah kecelakaan

Aku bekerja di sebuah cafe milik temanku yang bernama Kim Jongin

Hari ini aku bekerja seperti biasanya,hari ini cafe sangat ramai , karena ada sedikit masalah aku harus pulang tengah malam,semoga dijalan nanti tidak ada halangan tuhan

namun seperrinya doaku tidak dikabulkan tuhan,ketika diperjalanan pulang aku diganggu oleh beberapa preman

" _Hay manis , Mau kemana malam malam begini , seorang yeoja tidak pantas sendirian "_

 _" Mari ikut kami sayang "_

 _" Lihat lah bodynya yang seksi ini "_

 _" lebih baik kamu menemaniku malam ini "_

Seketika tubuhku lemas mendengar perkataan mereka , Yatuhan aku harus bagaimana

" Apa mau kalian " - Minseok

Aku semakin takut ketika salah satu dari mereka mendorongku ke dinding dan mengurungku , ya tuhan dia menciumku dengan sangat brutal , seketika aku reflek menendang kemaluannya

" _Apa yang kau lakukan jalang "_ Dia menamparku dan menyobek bajuku , ya tuhan aku harus apa , aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan terus berdoa

 _" Berhenti brengsek "_

Tunggu apa itu suara tuhan ?

sepertinya ada malaikat yang akan menolongku

Aku mulai membuka mataku ketika aku mendengar para preman itu sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang , Namjaaaa itu menyelamatkan ku , Namja itu menghabisi para preman itu satu persatu

 ***Normal POV**

Ketika para preman telah kalah , Namja itu menghampiri minseok

" _Gwencana ? Ya tuhan bajumu "_ katanya sambil melepas jasnya , dia mulai membantu minseok bangun dan memakaikan jasnya padanya

" _Go...Gomawo._ " jawab minseok sambil gemetar

" _Dimana rumahmu ?_ "

" _Di...di..."_ Belum sempat menjawab minseok sudah pingsan karna terlalu shock

Namja itu pun terkejut karena tiba" minseok pingsan , akhirnya di gendonglah minseok ke dalam mobilnya dan namja itu membawanya ke apartemennya

 **Skiptime**

Setelah 1jam pingsan Minseok akhirnya sadar

" _Dimana ini ?"_ tanyanya bingung karena dia terbangun dikamar yang sangat bagus,luas dan mewah

Sang Namja yang menunggunya sadar pun langsung menghampirinya

" _Bangunlah , minumlah dulu "_ katanya sambil membantu minseok bangun dan memberinya minum

setelah itu dia membantu minseok berbaring kembali

 **MinseokPOV**

Saat aku membuka mata,aku terkejut ketika menyadari aku bukan dirumahku tetapi disebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah

Namja yang tadi menolongku rupanya ada disini juga

aku juga masih mengenakan jas namja itu , apa ini di surga ? aaah apa ini dirumah namja ini ?

dia membantuku bangun dan minum , siapa namja ini ? kenapa begitu tampan dengan kaos putih dan celana pendeknya ooohhh astaga minseok otakmu ini meaum sekali

Yatuhan baunya sangaat menggoda , sangat tampan , wangi dah uuuhhh abaikan otak minseok

" **NormalPOV**

 _siapa namamu ?"_ Kata namja itu

" _Min...Minseok...kim..kim minseok tuan_ " jawab minseok sambil terbata

" _Berapa umurmu , Nama ku Lu Han , jangan panggil tuan sepertinya kita seumuran "_

" _Ne..Umurku 25tahun , dimana ini lu hanssi ? apa kau yang membawa ku kesini ? gomawo karena tadi telah menyelamatkanku "_

 _" Umurkita sama , Nde ini di apartemenku , tadi aku bingung harus membawamu kemana karena kamu pingsan , apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tadi , tidak sepantasnya yeoja sepertimu berjalan sendirian ditengah malam seperti ini "_

 _" Gomawo,maaf aku merepotkanmu Lu Hanssi , Aku tadi baru pulang kerja karena ada masalah ditempat kerjaku jadi aku pulang tengah malam "_ cicit minseok

 **LuhanPOV**

Namaku adalah Lu Han , Aku seorang CEO di perusahaan Peninggalan babaku

Aku pecinta wanita seksi , wanita manapun akan mau untuk berkencan denganku , karena ketampanan , uang dan kharisma ku , mereka bahkan sampai suka rela kutiduri

namun setelah itu mereka akan kucampakkan , karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan cinta , ciihhh dan apa itu cinta , cinta hanya akan membunuhmu , Baba ku meninggal karena ibuku hanya mencintai harta nya

Akhirnya aku harus hidup sendiri dengan adikku Lu Sehun , Walaupun kami tidaklah akrab

Karena kebencianku pada ibuku , Aku hanya memandang wanita lemah , matrealistis dan yaaahh sampah

Malam ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang karena pekerjaan yang terus mengular jadi aku harus lembur , tidak masalah karena ini satu satunya peninggalan baba ku untuk masa depanku dan adikku

lagipula besok libur jadi aku harus rela lembur , besok aku akan melampiaskan hasratku pada yeoja di bar , karena hasratku sangat tinggi

Ketika dilampu merah aku melihat disebuah gang ada seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik sedang dirayu para preman , aah masa bodo lah , namun semakin lama kenapa aku tertarik , akhirnya aku tepikan mobilku dan aku keluar dari mobil menghampiri preman itu , aku kaget ketika salah satu dari mereka menampar yeoja itu dan merobek bajunya dan oooh payudara itu kenapa sangat indah , kulit putihnya dan bibirnya yang seperti cherry sangat menggoda duuuh otakku

akhirnya pertama kalinya dalam hidupku menolong seorang yeoja

Bahkan aku membawanya ke Apartemenku , Teman kencan ku pun tak pernah aku ajak Apartemen ku , tapi entah mengapa saat melihat yeoja ini pingsan aku melihat sebuah kenyamanan dan kelembutan

seakan aku ingin melindunginya , jantungku ku pun berdebar saat aku menyentuh bahunya untuk membantu dia bangun

ada apa dengan dirimu Lu Han

 **NormalPoV**

" _Luhannsii , luhanssi ... "_ kata minseok sambil ngibasngibaskan tangannya didepan muka luhan karena luhan seperti sedang melamun

" _Ohh mian , memangnya kau bekerja dimana ? dan jangan panggil aku lu hansi , panggil luhan saja "_

 _" Ne , di kafe Miracle , baiklah luhan aah.."_ Yatuhan minseok kenapa suaramu sangat seksii

" _eooh , dimana rumahmu ?"_

 _" Di dekat Distrik tidak jauh dari gang tadi,jamberapa ini?aku harus pulang,aku tidak mau mengganggumu istirahat"_

 _" Oh , ini sudah pukul 2 malam , sebaiknya kau menginap disini , besok aku libur jadi tidak masalah , aku akan tidur di kamar tamu "_

 _" memangnya dimana kau bekerja luhan ? kelihatannya kau orang kaya karena kamarmu sangat mewah , lebih baik aku yang tidur diruang tamu "_

 _" Aku CEO di Lu chorp , itu perusahaanku , tidak , tidurlah disini "_

 _" Eooh , Pantas saja , Tidak luhan ah aku tidak pantas tidur disini."_

 _" Tidurlah disini dan jangan membantah , apa mau kita tidur disini berdua eoh ?"_

 _" Baiklah ... eeeh "_ jawab minseok tidak sadar

Aku gatau ada yang minat atau engga , kayanya gaje deh ceritanya -_-


	2. 2

Terimakasih buat semua reviewnya , aku gatau mau bilang apalagi aku gatau harus bales apa aku hanya bisa bilang makasih *buingbuing

biar garibet aku gapake tulisan miring lagi deh hehe , ini agak panjang , maaf ya kalau ngebosenin , percayalah aku sedang berusaha -_-

Xiuhan

" Haha bisa menjadi malam yang panas kalau aku juga tidur disini "

" Ne ..?????"

" ani , mandilah dengan air panas,mungkin bisa membuat badanmu relax,tetapi aku tidak punya baju yeoja jadi kau bisa memakai bajuku"

" Baiklah , gomawo luhan ."

" Jangan sungkan , apa kau lapar ? kau baru saja pulang kerja kan ?"

" Ani , aku sangat lelah mungkin setelah mandi aku akan tidur "

" baiklah , jangan membantah tidurlah dikamarku dan aku akan tidur dikamar tamu "

" Baiklaaah. "

Akhirnya Lu han keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar tamu , sedangkan Minseok langsung mandi , karena bingung memilih baju Lu han akhirnya dia memakai kemeja luhan yang agak kebesaran , Tanpa memakai bra karena branya ikut robek tadi , dan tidaklah mungkin Lu han mempunyai bra haha

Sebenarnya minseok sangat lelah dan segera ingin tidur , namun fikirannya melayang entah kemana , apakah Luhan orang baik?

apakah Luhan tidak akan mempeerkosanya ?

apakah dia akan dibunuh Luhan ?

Atau dijual Luhan ?

Ohhh astaga ...

Semakin minseok berfikir semakin hanyut pula dirinya ke alam mimpi

Sementara itu Lu han sedang menderita,karena ini pertama kalinya dia menolong seorang yeoja, gairahnya masih memuncak kala tadi secara tidak sengaja melihat sebagian payudara minseok

" Astaga aku bisa gila... apakah dia sudah tidur ? "

Luhan yang penasaran pun langsung berjinjit menuju kamarnya , heoool padahal ini apartemennya tapi dia seperti seorang maling , dibuka perlahan pintu kamarnya kemudian dia masuk dengan mengendap"

Gairahnya semakin memuncak kala melihat Minseok tidur , astagaaaa dia memakai kemejanya yang sedikit kebesaran dibadannya ooohhh lihatlah dia hanya memakai underwarenya

wajahnya yang polos , bagai bidadari sedang tidur

Yatuhaaaannnnn ini terlalu menggoda

Dengan tergesa" namun perlahan dia keluar dari kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi , dia ingin mandi air dingin , berharap bisa menghilangkan hasratnya

Keesokan harinya ...

Euunggggh ... Minseok terbangun pukul 7 pagi , karena haus ia pun keluar kamar dan menuju dapur , Dia sempat tertegun karena apartemen Luhan sangat Luas , Mewah dan indah

Apakah Luhan tinggal sendiri di apartemen sebesar ini ?

Dilihatnya foto luhan yang sangat tampan

" Ya tuhan beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya "

Karena sangat haus diapun segera menuju dapur , yang nampak elegan dan bersih , Dia pun segera minum

tit. tit. tit. titt

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja yang tinggi serta tampan , Namja itu adalah Lu Sehun dongsaeng Luhan , dia kaget melihat seorang yeoja yang berpakaian errrrrr seksi di apartemen hyungnya , karena hyungnya tidak pernah membawa yeoja ke apartemennya

" Siapa kau ? " Tanya dengan dingin

" Aigo khamjakiaaa.." teriak minseok karena kaget tiba" ada namja lain disini

" Aku tanya siapa kau ? "

" A...kuuu ..."

Cicit Minseok ketakutan karena namja itu membentaknya , namja itu melihatnya dari atas hingga bawah sambil menghampirinya , Minseok yang sadar sedang diperhatikan pun langsung menutup dadanya karena putingnya sedikit menonjol disana

namja itu semakin mendekatinya hingga jaraknya sangat dekat

" Apa kau pelacur hyung ku eooh ? sepertinya kau boleh juga "

" A..nii.. Aniyaa... " Cicitt Minseok setengah menahan dirinya yang merasa terhina dengan ucapan namja ini , ooh astaga namja ini adiknya Luhan,kenapa sangat tidak mirip

" Lalu ? Dengan tampilan seperti ini dipagi hari pastinya semalam kau habis bercinta dengan hyungku kan"

Minseok hanya bisa diam dan menunduk karena sangat takut,terhina dan marah , namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa , sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menariknya dan memeluknya

" Dia bukan pelacurku , dia adalah kekasihku "

Ooh itu Luhan , tunggu ... dia bilang apa ? Minseok kekasihnya ? karena sempat terpesona minseok sedikit bersemu namun dia tetap diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Luhan

" Apa kau gila hyung ? Sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih ? bukankah kau cuma butuh wanita yang memuaskan hasratmu "

" Jaga bicaramu Sehun , jangan campuri urusanku , dan aada apa pagi" kau sudah kemari ? "

" Oh miaan , aku hanya kengingatkanmu pada prinsip yang kau tanam hyung ..

" ada apa kau kemari .. " Potong Luhan

"Ckk... Aku hanya ingin berkunjung tapi nampaknya aku menganggumu , aku akan pergi " Jawabnya sambil menuju pintu

" baguslah.. "

" oh ya hyung , beritahu yang katanya kekasihmu itu untuk tidak memakai baju seperti itu karena itu sangat menggugah hasratku " Sambil mengedipkan mata Sehun pun keluar dan menutup pintu

Sedangkan Minseok yang mendengar itu sedikit terlonjak kaget dipelukan Luhan

" wae ? gwencanha ? " Tanya Luhan sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Minseok

" Apakah ada yang salah dengan pakaianku ?" Tanyanya polos namun masih menundukkan kepalanya

" Kau nampak seksi " Jawab Luhan dengan nada sedikit erotis

" miaan , aku tidak tau harus memakai apa semalam "

" Gwencanna . Kau tampak menggairahkan " Ucapnya tidak sadar

" Mwo ? " Teriak minseok karena kaget dengan jawaban Luhan , dia pun reflek menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dan sedikit mundur dari hadapan luhan

" Hahaha aku tidak akan memperkosamu minseok " Tawaaa Luhan kala melihat Minseok

Minseok pun mempoutkan bibirnya , Luhan yang melihatnya pun langsung gemas , Seakan ia ingin sekali mengahabisi Minseok di atas ranjang namun entah mengapa ia malah menahan dirinya , hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan selama ini , dia seperti ingin mendapatkan minseok bukan sekedar tubuhnya

" Luhan , kenapa tadi ...kenapa tadi kau menyebutku kekasihmu ?" Cicit Minseok

" well , miaan kau mungkin kaget kemarilah duduklah aku akan menjelaskan alasanku "

Luhan pun menarik Minseok untuk duduk disofa , Minseok hanya menurut , karena entah mengapa dia tidak merasa takut didekat Luhan

" Kau mungkin sudah sedikit mendengar obrolanku tadi dengan sehun , dia adalah adikku , aku hanya ingin kau tidak direndahkan olehnya , karena kau tidak pantas direndahkan "

Minseok pun sedikit tersipu dengan ucapan Luhan

" Mi..Miaaan Luhan , apakah kau memang tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih ? " Tanya Minseok ragu , ooh ayolah mereka baru berkenalan semalam tapi obrolan mereka seakan sudah berkawan lama

" Haha , aku tidak percaya cinta minseok , aku tidak pernah membutuhkan yeoja , aku hanya membutuhkannya untuk memuaskan hasratku "

" Cinta itu indah Luhan jika kau merasakannya kau akan merasakan perasaan yang menghangatkan dirimu , bahkan jika kau memuaskan hasratmu dengan cinta itu akan lebih nikmat , jika dengan nafsu kau hanya akan melupakannya begitu saja "

" Ckk...Apa kau pernah merasakannya ? sepertinya kau sangat mengetahuinya " Ditatapnya Minseok dengan seringainya

" Merasakan apa ?"

" Hasrat dengan cinta " jangab Luhan Nakal

" Anii , aku hanya pernah merasaakan indahnya cinta , walaupun tidak berakhir bahagia " Jawabnya dengan tatapan sayu

" Apakau mempunyai kekasih ? "

" Ani "

" Terus ?"

" aku pernah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang namja,hubungan kami berlangsung selama 3 tahun,awalnya kami sangat bahagia , namun setelah Orang tua ku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku harus hidup seorang diri , dia memutuskanku karena dia tak ingin mempunya kekasih yang tak punya keluarga yang jelas dan hidup susah sepertiku , dia tidak ingin aku mencemarkan nama baik keluarganya karena dia adalah salah satu chebol "

Jawabnya tanpa ragu dan dengan tatapan sendunya , Karena membuka luka lamanya minseok pun menereskan air matanya , mengingat bagaimana pilunya semuanya itu

Luhan yang melihat Minseok menangis pun langsung kaget , karena dia tidak pernah melihat seorang yeoja menangis dihadapannya

disekanya air mata Minseok , dan dia pun memegang kedua pipi Minseok , diarahkannya Minseok untuk menatapnya

" Aku adalah pria yang sama sekali tak percaya cinta ataupun kasih sayang dari seorang yeoja , namun mendengarkanmu dan melihatmu seperti ini aku yakin kau adalah orang yang mempunyai hati yang mulia , Lupakan namja itu , jangan kau bebani hidupmu dengan terus mengingatnya "

" Nde ... Gomawo luhaan ah , miaan karena aku malah berbicara yang tidak" .. "

" Gwencanna , Bolehkan aku berteman denganmu ?

" Pasti " Jawab Minseok dengan senyumnya yang menawan

" Gomawo , emmmm Minseok ah , bisakah kau melapisi bajumu itu "

" mwo ? Memangnya kenapa ? kau tergoda ? " Ucapnya polos

ohhh astagaaaa

" Sejak tadi malam aku sudah tergoda dengamu , yatuhan kau bisa membuatku gilaa " Ucap luhan dramatis

" Mwo ? Miaaan , tapi aku harus melapisi dengan apa ?

jawabnya polos , Luhan pun yang sudah tak tahan langsung berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu , dia baru ingat kalau sempat diberi hadiah sepasang baju olah raga dari sebuah brand yang terkenal , diberikanlah baju tersebut kepada minseok

" Pakailah "

" Ini sangat bagus dan terkesan mahal , apakah tidak apa-apa ?

" Ini adalah hadiah dari klienku , sepasang ,satunya kupakai dan yang ini tidak ada yang memakainya jadi pakailah ini untukmu saja , apa kau mau aku memakanmu disini eoh ?"

Mendengar itu pun Minseok langsung mengambil baju tersebut dan dia segera lagi ke kamar Luhan untuk memakai baju tersebut , saat itu Handphonenya berbunyi menandakan jika ada pesan masuk , dia pun mengambil handphonenya

From : Kim Jonginie

Minseok eonni bisakah kau datang caffe pukul 10 , ada yang aku bicarakan , gomawo

To : Kim Jonginie

Baiklah ...

Saat ini sudah pukul 8:30 berarti dia harus segera pulang , Dirapikannya baju Luhan yang tadi ia pakai , dan dia pun mengambil bajunya semalam yang kotor kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya yang agak besar , Minseok pun keluar kamar tergesa-gesa , dia melihat Luhan masih duduk disofa tadi sedang memainkan ponselnya

" Emm luhan , aku harus bekerja pukul 10 nanti , aku harus pulang sekarang , gomawo sudah menolongku dan memberiku baju ini "

" Eoh bolehkah aku mengantarkanmu ?

" eeh , tidak perlu aku sudah terlalu merepotkan "

Minseok pun segera keluar dari apartemen Luhan , ternyata apartemen Luhan tidak jauh dari rumahnya , ia pun bergegas menaiki bus , setelah tiba di rumah ia langsung mandi dan sedikir berias kemudian segera pergi ke cafe .

Atcafe

Minseok memasuki cafe , dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang sedang berkutat dengan buku , dia kim jongin sahabat yang ia anggap seperti yoedongsaengnya

" Anyeongg ...jonginie.." Sapa minseok manis sembari duduk di kursi didepan jongin

" Anyeong eonniii..."

" Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang lebih awal ? apa ada masalah ? "

" Aniioo eonni , Hanya aku sedang ingin curhat " Kata jongin sambil menatap minseok sayu

" waeyo ?

" Aku kemarin berkencan dengan seorang namja , kami mabuk eonni , aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tiba" pagi hari tadi aku bangun disamping namja itu dan tanpa busana , astaga eonni apa yang telah kulakukan ? "

" Mwoyaa ? Apa kau mengenali namja itu ? apa kau tak bertanya padanya ? "

" Dia berkata kami hanya bermesraan dan menari" sampai akhirnya kami lelah dan tertidur , dia berkata kalau namana adalah Sehun , dia meminta nomorku katanya ingin bertemu dengan ku lagi eonni otthoeke" Jongin megusap mukanya kasar

" Jika kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh didirimu mungkin yang dikatakan namja itu , Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu "

" Aku harap juga seperti itu eonni , miaanhae karena menyuruh eonni datang awal hanya untuk mendengar curhatanku yang tidak jelas ini "

" Gwencanna , kau ini sudah aku anggap yeodongsaengku sendiri jonginie "

" Eonni saranghae " Ucap jongin sembari menghampiri Minseok dan memeluknya , Minseok pun membalas pelukan Jongin lembut , tadinya ia ingin menceritakan perihal kejadian yang semalam dialaminya , namun diurungkan karena melihat Jongin yang sedang galau tidak jelas hahahaha

Setelah berlovely dovey merekapun bergegas membuka cafe karena pegawai yang lain sudah datang

Luhan yang tadinya ingin mengantar Minseok pulang terkejut karena Minseok langsung keluar dan pulang sendiri , dia pun ingat kalau semalam Minseok berkata bahwa ia bekerja di Miracle Cafe , dia pun meniatkan diri untuk kesana sore nanti , ia ingin bertemu Minseok kembali karena belum sempat meminta nomor handphonenya

Minseok mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi , sesuatu yang mungkin akan memukul hatinya jika terjadi padanya , Dari ekspresi Jongin sudah nampak jelas kalau ia mengalami sesuatu yang lebih parah dari itu , namun ia tidak akan menanyakannya karena Jongin tidak akan menjawabnya ,ia membiarkan Jongin berbicara sendiri nanti

" Ada apa dengamu Luhan ?

Tanya Donghae , Sahabat Luhan , ia adalah teman terbaik Luhan , ia mengetahui semua hal mengenai Luhan , Apapun itu ,termasuk ketidak percayaannya pada " CINTA " namun hari ini dia mendapati Luhan sedang mondar mandir gelisah , tidak mau makan ,memilih milih baju yang akan digunakan , selalu membuang baju yang Donghae pilih karena menurut dia itu tidak membuatnya tampan sedangkan ia sendiri sudah sangatlah tampan kuadratttttt , memakai baju apapun akan tetap terlihat tampan , meskipun memakai underware sekalipun , tingkahnya seperti perjaka yang sedang kasmaran yang akan bertemu yeoja pujaannya

" Diamlaah "

" Ckkk..kau semakin terlihat seperti angsa bodoh yang akan berjumpa putrinya "

" Yaaaaak , aku ini namja tampan , jangan samakan aku dengan angsa "

" Hahahaha , sekarang kau seperti rusa yang ingin kawin hahaha"

" Shut up ! "

" Duduklah dulu , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu "

Mendengar nada serius dari Donghae Luhan pun langsung duduk , pasti da sesuatu yang penting , dan ia selalu membenci ini , dan benar saja

"Ada apa ? "

" Ini mengenai Kris , sepupumu "

Luhan langsung mengepalkan tangannya mengingat nama seseorang yan telah memusuhinya selama ini , Kris adalah anak dari kakak ayah Luhan , Dia sangat ingin menguasai harta peninggalan ayah Luhan , karena menurutnya Luhan tidak pantas mendapatkannya , mengingat ibu Luhan hanya mengincar harta bukan ingin menjadi pendamping ayah Luhan, Ayah kris pula lah yang membuat ibu Luhan meninggal , dia menyiksanya ,melecehkannya dan dengan entengnya ayah kris merekam semua itu dan mengirimkannya ke ayah Luhan , ayah kris sebenarnya akar dari semua ini dia adalah kakak yang tamak sangat tamak dia tidak rela ayah luhan mendapatkan saham yang lebih besar darinya , sontak saja ayah Luhan sangat sangat shock dan mengalami serangan jantung

Selama ini Luhan hanya diam karena ia tidak mempunyai bukti apaapa , bahkan Kris yang selalu mencoba mencelakainya ia hanya diam dan sekali" membalas kris dengan tindakan konyol Luhan

" Kris sudah membuat sehun dalam masalah , semalam ia membuat sehun mabuk , memberikannya obat perangsang dia menjebak sehun beersama seorang yeoja , dia bahkan merekam semua itu , aku baru mengetahuinya dari Lay tadi , , apa jadinya nanti kalau dia mengancam sehun dan memperalatnya ?"

"Cihh . siapa wanita itu , apa ada hubungannya dengan kris ? Pantas saja sehun pagipagi sudah kesini , namun dia belum sempat mengatakan apaapa langsung pergi begitu saja "

"tidak , sungguh dia gadis yang malang , dia mengharapkan kris namun dia malah dijebak bersama sehun , aku sedang mencari identitasnya"

" Bagus ,usahakan secepatnya dan temui sehun juga , jangan sampai sehun diperalat oleh kris , aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan rekaman itu "

" Baiklah sepertinya aku akan menemui sehun sekarang "

" Bagus "

" Good luck buat kencanmu kawan hahaha "

Ucap donghae sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Luhan dan langsung keluar apartemen luhan

" Yaaakkkkkkk "

Minseok telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya , hari ini caffe sedikit sepi setelah jam makan siang , dia pun duduk di pojok cafge sembari melihat keluar , melihat orang berlalu lalang , ia sedikit mengingat tragedi semalam yang membuatnya sedikit trauma , ia memang sering berkencan , namun tidak dengan sex , ia hanya akan menggunakan mulutnya untuk menyenangkan teman kencannya , karena ia tak punya keinginan menjalin hubungan ataupun menjalani hubungan , ia hanya akan berganti" teman kencan , masih dengan menjaga harga dirinya

dan dia pun nampak terpesona dengan sosok yang menyelamatkannya semalam

Kriiiiett ...

Bunyi pintu cafe yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Minseok , ia pun segera menyapa pengunjung caffe tersebut begitu mengetahui siapa orang tersebut Minseok langsung tersenyum , ia sosok yang menyelamatkan harga dirinya tadi malam

" Astagaa Luhan anyeooong , kau sengaja kesini hmm ?"

Melihat senyum minseok luhan sedikit terpana

" Anyeong , Ne , karena kau pergii begitu saja dari apartemenku "

" Haha miian , silahkan duduk dan silahkan pilih menunya "

Luhan langsung menghampiri tempat minseok tadi duduk, dipojok ruangan

" Aku baru pertama kali kesini jadi beri minuman dan makanan apapun yang menururmu special "

Katanyadengan lembut , astaga lembut ?

Bahkan ia tidak pernah bersikap lemmbut pada perempuan manapun , termasuk teman tidurnya , dia tidak mengerti namun bertemu minseok membuatnya ingin terlihat manis didepan perempuan itu

Minseok pun tersenyum dan langsung bergegas kebelakang , tidak lama dia kembali dengan segelas americano dan waffle , memberikannya pada Luhan

" Apa kau sibuk ? Bisakah kau menemaniku disini ?

" Anii ,caffe sedang sepi, hmm baiklaaahhh ..."

Luhan menyeruput kopi itu , rasanya sangat beda dari kopi yang biasa ia minum , padahal ini samasama americano , ooh minseok bagaimana kau membuatnya

" kopi ini sangat special , apa kau yang membuatnya ?"

" Tentu "

" Bagaimana rasanya sangat beda dari yang lainnya ?"

" karena aku menggunakan hati ku untuk membuatnya Luhan " katanya dengan jahil

" Ohhhbenarkah ?" Tanya luhan dengan seringainya

" Pastinya , dan miaan kalau tadi aku langsung pergi karena aku harus segera kesini , ada sedikit urusan tadi "

" kau membuatku kecewa , padahal aku belum meminta nomer ponselmu " tanya luhan dengan wajahmasam

" Ohh astaga apa kau berniat meminta nomer ponselku ? Aku bahkan sangay tersanjung kau mendatangiku kesini ,mengingat kau adalah kalangan orang atas , aku selalu menghindari itu "

" Apa kau punya masa lalu yang buruk ? Sehingga membenci kalangan orang atas ? Kita samasama Manusia minseok tidak ada yang membedakannnya "

Minseok sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan Luhan , ia memang orang yang tidak mudah bercerita mengenai hidupnya , namun entah mengapa ia ingin bebagi cerita dengan Luhan , ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saat ini

" Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya ?"

"Aku tau , aku hanya ingin lebih jelas " katanya tegas

Namun minseok tidak keberatan dengan katakata tuntutan luhan itu

" karena mantan kekasihku itu , aku selalu takut menjalani hubungan lagi dengan orang lain , bahkan aku hanya akan berganti teman kencan tanpa menjalin hubungan ,aku pernah merasakan indahnya cinta namun aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi , aku takut karena cinta yang akhirnya membuat aku meerasakan sakitnya berharap dan takutnya akan beermimpi "

" Apa kau begitu membencinya ? Maksudku mantanmu itu ? Aku juga tidakpercaya cinta bahkan perempuan namun setelah mendengar ceritamu aku merasa ingin berbagi denganmu , maafkan atas kejujuranku , aku memang selalu bersikap seperti itu "

" Akutidak membencinya hanya luka yang dia goreskan begitu dalam , bahkan hinaan dari keluarganya pun masih aku ingat dengan jelas , tidak masalah luhan , aku malah nyaman dengan sifatmu itu , kau tampak berbeda dari oranglain "

"Seberapa parah mereka menghinamu sampai kau seperti ini , dann ...hmmm apa boleh aku mengenalmu lebih dekat ? "

" Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya , itu hanyaaan menambah lukaku , Kau ini frontal sekali hahah "

"Baiklah , aku memangseperti itu , dan aku harap kau mengijinkannya ,aku memang bukanlah lakilaki yang baik , aku hanya menganggap wanita rendah , namun denganmu aku merasa berbeda aku memiliki hasrat yang tinggi namun ketika bertemu denganmu , aku seolah ingin memuaskan hasratku namun dengan sebuah perasaan , entah apa namanya itu "

" Oh tuhan ,kau juga merupakan laki laki pertama yang terang"an ingin lebih dekat denganku bukanhanya ingin menggerayangi ku , haha padahal kita baru bertemu semalam "

" Aku juga tertegun akan hal itu , tapi abaikanlah , aku tidak peduli , yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu "

Mereka pun tertawa bersama" , menceritaka hal apapun yang ingin mereka ungkapkan , seolah olah mereka memang sudah lama berteman , Luhan seakan heran akan dirinya , ia merasa bukan seperti dirinya karena yeoja didepannya ini sangat" merubahnya , Minseokpun begitu bagaimana ia tidak canggung dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya dan bahkan merupakan namja garis keras yang harus dijauhi karna Luhan orang kelas atas ,namun semuanya lebur begitu saja

Perbincangan mereka pun berhenti ketika luhan mendapatkan telepon yang sangat penting , ia segera meminta maaf pada Minseok dan izin pergi setelahmereka saling bertukar nomor telephone , Minseok juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya .

2 Minggu kemudian

" Aku sudah menemui sehun, dia hanya diam namun dia memberikan nomor yeoja yang ditidurinya itu " Ucap Donghae

" Aku juga tidak akan memaksa anak itu menceritakannya tapi kau harus tetap mengawasinya dari jauh karena aku tidak bisa terus mengawasinya , dan siapa yeoja itu ? "

" Tenang saja , kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku , Dia adalah Kim Jongin , seorang yeoja yang mempunyai usaha sebuah caffe bernama Miracle Caffe , dan sepertinya itu caffe yeoja yang selalu membuatmu sedikit menjadi alien mars akhirakhir ini "

Luhan terlihat terlonjak kaget , pasalnya itu memang adalah caffe tempat Minseok bekerja , donghae tentu tau karena luhan selalu menceritakannya seperti benar" perjaka yang baru jatuh cinta

ia belum berkunjung lagi kesana ,hubungannya dengan minseok berjalan dengan normalnya , mereka bahkan sering jalan keluar , luhan bahkan sudah berani menggoda Minseok

minseok pernah berkata kalau caffe tersebut adalah milik temannya ,namun ia tak menberitahukannya lebih lanjut , mungkin ini akan membantunya , ia akan menanyakan ini nanti pada minseok ,

" Aku akan menanyakannya pada minseok , nanti malam aku ada janji dengannya dan aku bukan alien"

" Haha dulu kau terlihat sepeti lelaki hebat yang angkuh yang bisa meniduri berbagai macam yeoja , tapi sekarang kau seperti alien yang sedang jatuh cinta , terlihat bodoh , apakah hasratmu telah hilang haha "

" Aissshhh yak !!!! Hasratku masih besar namun aku tidak ingin menyalurkannya pada wanita manapun aku hanya ingin mengetahui hal hal baru dengan minseok "

" apa kau mulai mencintainya ?"

" entahlah aku belum memastikannya "

" dan malam ini . Apa kalian akan berkencan ? "

Kim jongin sedikit berubah menjadi pendiam setelah curhatannya pada minseok 2 minggu yg lalu , dan ini membuat Minseok semakin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres

" Baby ada apa sebenarnya denganmu " tanya minseok menghampiri jongin yang sedang murung diruangannya ,

Pertahannan jongin pun runtuh ia memeluk Minseok dan menangis sejadinya , dia menceritakan kejadiaan dimana dia dijebak kris , membuat ia meminum obat perangsang dan melakukan hubungan sex dengan sehun , minseok bahkan melihat video yang kris kirim , betapa bejatna namja ini , menjebak yeoja yang mencintainya seperti ini , namun minseok terpaku pada sosok sehun , dia ...

" Bukankah dia adik Luhan ?

Lihat updatenya Luhan di IG ngga ? Astaga dia sengaja pamer body apa errrrrrr lihatnyaa yaaah yagitulah haha

TBC kah ? Gajelas ya ? miaaanne -_-


	3. 3

LU CHORP merupakan perusahaan yang sangat besar , melingkupi sebagian Asia dan Eropa , perusahaan tersebut merupakan pecahan dari perusahaan LU COMPPANI WANG, pecahan satu lagi bernama WANG COMPPANI .

LU CHORP dipimpin oleh LUhan , sedangkan WANG COMPPANI dipimpin oleh Kris , Ayah Kis sangatlah tamak sehingga ia ingin menyatukan kembali dua perusahaan tersebut , sengala macam cara telah ia lakukan namun belum membuahkan hasil

Dan sekarang mereka melakukan recana keji lagi , yaitu menjebak salah satu pewaris LU CHORP , SEhun Lu mereka anggap sebagai salah satu cara yang mudah untuk menghancurkan perusahaan itu atau lebih tepatnya mengambil alih perusahaan tersebut , karena anak itu liar dan sangat mudah digoda

XLNR

Luhan adalah pembisnis yang sangat lihai , pandai serta licin . segala macam hambatan ia lalui dengan mudah , baginya perusahaan ayahnya sangatlah berharga , yang ia tahu hanya kerja dan bersenang senang dengan yeoja , berpesta dengan teman dan mengalahkan musuh kerjanya

Mengencani yeoja adalah hal yang biasa untuk Luhan , bahkan meniduri mereka dengan mudah , kemewahan sangatlah mengelilinginya , selalu berkunjung ketempat kelas atas

Penguasa serta kaya raya

Tidak sedikit yeoja yang menggodanya , bahkan anak dari rekan bisnisnya ingin ia menikahi anak mereka , tentu saja itu karena kekkuasaannya , mereka hanya mengharapkan harta Luhan , Luhan sdar akan hal tersebut yang semakin membuatnya memandang rendah seorang yeoja , begitupun dongsaengnya , yang Sehun tau hanya menghamburhamburkan uang dari kakanya

Sex merupakan kebutuhannya , ia merupakan orang yang sangat menggebu dalam urusan tersebut , ia berkencan hanya untuk meniduri para yeoja yang suka reka menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Luhan , tidak ada cinta , hanya nafsu ,pernah ada seorang yeoja yang hamil karena kecerobohannya , dengan enteng Luhan menawarkan untuk menggugurkannya dan akan dapat uang melimpah atau ia akan melahirkan tanpa menikah dengan Luhan

Tentu saja Luhan hanya ingin mengetes yeoja tersebut , namun yeoja itu memilih menggugurkan bayi itu demi uang yang Luhan janjikan , pandangan negative semakin ia berikan pada para yeoja

Namun lain halnya dengan MInseok , ia merasa menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan , setelah menolong Minseok , mendengar sedikit ceritanya , berteman dengannya ia merakan hal lain , namun ia tak tau apa itu

XLNR

Hidup mandiri , bebas , dan tanpa aturan lah yang sekarang MInseok rasakan , ia kesepian ? tentu namun dengan parasnya yang cantik ia bias dengan mudah menemukan teman kencan , ia hanya akan berkencan dengan namja biasa , ya , hanya dari kalangan biasa

Hubungannya dengan Jongdae yang kandas karena keluarnya jatuh miskin membuat ia begitu terpukul , apalagi dengan semoohan keluarga Jongdae, yang memilih untuk menjodohkan Jongdae dengan yeoja dari keluarga kaya dibndingkan berhubungan dengan Minseok si miskin , itu masih sangat membekas dihatinya

Namun ia sekarang sedang berteman bahkan akan berkencan dengan namja kaya raya , baginya tidak masalah untuk mencoba toh Luhan sepertinya tidak memiliki keluarga seanarkis keluarga JOngdae

Mereka berkencan malamini namun bukan ditempat yang mewah , hanya duduk diatas kap mobil dipinggir sungai Han , karena MIseok tidak ingin pergi berkencan ke tempat mewah , dan ini sangat mengesankan untuk Luhan

Mereka hanya diam menyaksikan bintang" , sebenarnya mereka samasama gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan , Minseok yang ingat akan masalah jongin kemudian membuka suara

" Luhan bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

" tentu , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?'

" Apakah Sehun , emmmm namja yang yang waktu itu memergokiku di apartemenmu adalah benarbenar dongsaengmu ?"

Luhan langsung menatap Minseok , kenapa Minseok menanyakan adiknya ? apa jangan" Minseok menyukai adiknya ? Luhan sedikit masam

" kenapa kau menanyakan itu ? apa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Luhan dingin

" Anniaa , hanya saja aku sediikit ada masalah , emm lebih tepatnya temanku sedikit ada masalah dengan sehun "

" Masalah ? ada hubungan apa sehun dengan temanmu , ceritakanlah?" luhan mulai melembutkan suaranya , karena ia merass lega

" Bos di caffe ku , kim jongin dia sahabatku , akhirakhir ini dia diteror oleh mantan kekasihnya , ia dikirimi video dirinya sedang bercinta dengan namja , dan namja itu adalah sehun "

Luhan yang ingat akan masalah itu langsung menatap Minseok tajam

" Kau tau akan hal itu ?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepala

" apa orang itu Kris , maksudku yang meneror "

" Ne , apa kau juga mengetahuinya ?" luhanpun menceriitakan hubungannya dengan kris , dari awal hingga saat ini , dariberbagai ancaman , percobaan menghncurkan Luhan dan segalanya , Minseok yang mendengar itu merasa cemas dengan Jongiin .

" Tenanglah aku akan mengurusi semuanya " kata Luhan kemudian

Tiba" hujan turun dengan sangat deras , Luhan segera menarik Minseok turun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil , tadi pagi memang ada ramalan cuca jika hari ini aka nada badai , dan sepertinya memang benar

Baju mereka sudah basah , Luhan pun segera memacu mobilnya agar segera sampai di apartemennya , I tidak ingin mereka terjebak di tengah badai , beruntung jalanan tidaklah ramai karena sepertinya orang" sudah bersiap berlindung didalam rumah karena badai

Sesampainya di Apartemen Luhan , minseok sedikit merasa hangat , Luhan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju

" Masuklah kekamarku dang anti bajumu , pilih baju apapun , aku tidak ingin kau sakit " kaatanya sambil memberi handuk pada Minseok

" Arraseo "

Minseok pun memakai kemeja Luhan lagi , kali ini ia memakai bra , karena pakaian dalamnya tidak basah , ia kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang duduk didepan tv dengan dua gelas kopi , sepertinya Luhan sedang menonton keadaan kota Seoul saat ini , Minseok mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan

" Minumlah , mungkin tak seenak kopi buatanmu namun bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu " kataLuhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv

" Gomawo "

Minseokpun meminum kopi tersebut , enak , sepertinya kopi mahal , Luhan yang sudah tidak focus pada tv pun mendadak gugup saat melihat Minseok , astaga yeoja ini memakai kemejanya lagi , kemeja lengan pendek yang hanya sepanjang 10cm dari selangkanannya

" Kau berniat menggodaku ?"

" Anni , apa aku salah memilih baju ?" Tanya Minseok dengan sedikit malu

" Ku tidak salah , hanyaa ,ah sudahlah lupakan saja "

" Luuuu " erang Minseok dengan manja " Aku serius tau "

" Iya tidak masalah sayang , hanya saja kau bias menggoda hasratku "

jawab luhan tak kalah manisnya

Minseok langsung bersemu

Mereka pun saling tertawa , bercanda , menceritakan kisah hidup mereka bahkan kisah cinta mereka , apapun mereka ceritakan , minseok sedikit terkejut mengetahui Luhan adalah pria yang mempunyai pengalaman sex yang banyak , dan Luhan tercengang mengetahui kehidupan tragis Minseok

Keterbukaan mereka berdua membawa rasa hangat yang menjalar dari hati , ya mereka merasakan cinta , entah mengapa mereka menjadi sangat mesra , Minseok yang tidak pernah mersa seperti itupun mulai menikmatinya , tak terkecuali Luhan yang merasa sangat bahagia

" Menginaplah disini , sepertinya badai diluar benarbenar parah "

" Baiklah , kalau itu tidak mengganggumu " jawab Minseok dengan bahagia karena ia sangatlah nyaman disini dan membuat dirinya berlama lama dengan Luhan

" Astaga , itu melah membuatku bahagia sayang karena ada yang menemaniku "

Minseok tersemu , Luhan sudah berkali kali memanggllnya sayang malamini

" Jangan memanggiku seperti itu Lu "

" Memangnya kenapa ?

" Kau seperti memberi harapan untukku "

" Aku tidak memberi harapan , aku serius memanggilmu seperti itu "

jawab Luhan sambil mengedipkan mtanya

" iiishh kau menyebalkan , bagaimana kalau aku malah salah tingkah dan mencintaimu ?'

" Bagus , karena aku ingin belajar akan cinta darimu "

" Aku tak percaya padamu "

" aku akan membuatmu percaya sunguh , selama aku bertemu denganmu bahkan aku tidak berkencan dengan yeoja manapun , aku hanya memikirkanmu "

Minseok sedikit percaya akan hal itu karena Luhan selalu menghubunginya , sms , video call , telvon entah mengapa hatinya berbungabunga seperti pertama kali ia merasakan cinta

Luhan sama dengan dirinya , sangat blakblakkan dan jujur , ia menyukai hal itu

" kenapa kau melamun seoki ? jujur ini pertama kalinya ku merasakan hal ini , apa kau mau disisiku sampai aku memastikan perasaanku ini ?" Tanya Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Minseok

" astagaaaa pinggangmu dalam sekali " puji Luhan , Minseok lagilai bersemu

" baiklah , namun jangan pernah kau mengecewakanku "

" aku berjanji , sebagai jaminannya aku akan memberimu sesuatu , tunggulah disini "

Minseok hanya terpaku menatap punggung Luhan entah apa yang membuat I percaya akan katakata namja ini , ia sangat merasa nyaman , bahkan lebih dari itu, tidak lama Luhan dating dengan membawa sebuah cincin , ia tibatiba memakaikan dijari manis Minseok

" ini milik ibuku , dan lihatlah sangat canti dijarimu , bahkan sangat pas "

" kenapa kau memberiku ini Luhan ?"

" aku tidak tau ,aku sangat percaya padamu , jagalah cincin ini , anggaplah ini janjiku , aku akan memastikan hatiku ini seoki "

" luu " Minseok terharu , ia pun memeluk luhan dengan erat , ia merasakan kenyamanannya semakin bertambah , begitupula luhan

Pelukan itu semakin intim , hingga akhirnya membawa Luhan mencium bibir Minseok ,minseokpun membalas ciuman Luhan , Luhan sangat menggebu , dan Minseok sangat liar untuk mengimbanginya

" astaga , sumpah ini adalah ciuman terhebat yang kudapatkan " jawab luhan saat ia melepas ciuman minseok namun belum sempat Minseok menjaab , bibirnya sudah di cium lagi oleh Luhan , Luhan membawa Minseok dalam pangkuannya , tangannya melepas kancing kemeja satu persatu , hingga ia dapat menemukan dua bukit indah Minseok

Dengan bibir yang masih berpagutan , ia menjamah payudara Minseok dengan lembut , nafsu sudah menguasai mereka namun ini lain , Luhan tidaj ingin tergesa" seperti biasa , karena rsa itu sudah tumbuh , bibirnya mulai menyesap leher MInseok , perlahan dan sangat memabukkan Minseok

Kemudian turun menuju payudara minseok , luhanpun menyesap , menjilat payudara tersebut dengan sangat lembut , sangat menggila , sebelum ia mengulum putting minseok satu persatu , Minseok mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Luhan , menikmati sentuhan tuhan

Tangan kiri Luhan memegang pinggang minseok , sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah memasuki liang surge MInseok , ia terus menghantam kewanitaan Minseok , sambil terus mengulum putting Minseok ,Minseok hanya mengerang karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan yang sangat erotis dari seorang namja

" luu,aakuuhhhhhh" Minseok pun menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Luhan karena mencapai orgasmenya yang sangat memabukkan

" keja bagus sayang "

Luhan mencium kembali bibir minseok dengan sangat lihai , Minseokpun merasa gairahnya bangkit kembali , ia memblas ciuman Luhan dengan sangat liar

Luhan membawa minseok memasuki kamarnya tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka , sesuatu dalam hatinya ingin memaks bertanya seusatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan pada yeoja manapun

" apa kau mengizinkanku ?'

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya , dan itu membuat Luhan bahagia , dibaringkannya Minseok di ranjang , ia segera melepas bajunya dan baju Minseok , mereka sudah bertelanjang , di ciuminya tubuh minseok dengan lembut dan memabukkan

" sentuh aku seoki "

Minseokpun menindih luhan , menciumi putting luhan hingga ke bawah , saat ia mengulum kejantanan Luhan , Luhan mengerang keenakan , demi apapun minseok adalah ahlinya dalam hal ini , hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan dan membalik badan minseok

Ia segera ingin memasuki minseok , ingin memiliki yeoja ini

Sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk di kewanitan Minseok membuatnya mengerang sakit , sangat penuh , perih panas dan membuatnya menangis , dicengkeramnya lengan luhan dengan sangat kencang

Luhan kaget dan gembira , tentu saja , ia adalah yang pertama untuk Minseok

" kau yakin ?

" Lakukan dengan cepat dan jangan menyakitiku lu "

Disekanya air mata MInseok , dibungkamnya bibirminseok dengan ciumannya , ia tidak ingin membuat minseok terluka , itu sama saja menyakiti hatinya dan ia sadar saat ini, dihujamnya kewanitaan minseok dengan lembut , dengan sekali dorongan meskipun susah akhirnya ia bida menembus itu

Sakit yang minseok alami berubah menjadi kenikmatan , luhan membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara , akhirnya mereka berpelukan dengan sangat intim setelah melewati kepuasaan

" uugghhhh sayang kau sangggaaaaat semmmm piitt …aaahh aku mencinntaiiimuuh " erang Luhan

Sampailah mereka kepuncak orgasme , namun Luhan melakukannya lagi , hingga beberpa kali mereka menuju puncak orgasmenya

hingga akhirnya merekaa terkulai lemah dan salingg berpelukan

" kau milikku sekarang seoki , aku akan menjagamu "

" aku percaya padamu Lu "

" kau sangat mempesona ,aku bersumpah ini adalah sex terhebatku, bahkan aku lupa memakai kontrasepsi , bagaimana kalau kau hamil ?"

Minseok menatap Luhan , ia sungguh sudah berfikir menyerahkan keperawannannya pada Luhan

" Aku tidak keberatan , aku akan merawat anak itu , jika kau keberatan aku akan membawa anak itu jauh darimu , dan tidak akan memberitahunya tentang ayahnya " jawabnya mantap

Luhan langsung kaget mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut minseok , ia baru kali ini mendengr kata" tersebut , minseok mau melahirkan anaknya walaupun jika ia larang

TBC ? Ngawur ya ceritanya -_-

chukae Exo ,Kokobop merajai chat diberbagai negara , walaupun gosip plagiat atau apapun itu , kalaian the best lah . shimmy shimmy kokobop

 **aku gatau ada atau ngga yang minat , aku hanya mau publish ajja karena kangen berat sama Xiuhan , makasih yang pada review,like dan follow**


	4. 4

" Diam lah dan ikuti saja intruksiku Sehun Lu "

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung ?"

" aku mempunyai matamta di sana , aku akan menyuruh mereka mengambil rekaman itu "

" Apa Luhan hyung tau ?

" tentu saja , dia hyungmu yang juga sangat peduli padamu "

" Ckkk, aku fikir dia hanya sibuk berkencan saja "

Saat ini Donghae dan Sehun berada di Miracle caffe , datanglah seorang yeoja yang dengan muka kusutnya memasuki caffe , pandangan yeoja itu bertemu dengan Sehun

" Kau , ikut ke keruanganku " Perintah Jongin dengan muka yang sangat marah , dia menyeret Sehun dengan terburubur , meninggalkan Donghae dengan muka herannya , namun Donghae mengacuhkan setelah mendapat televon dari seseorang dan ia segera meninggalka caffe tersebut

" Santailah aku tidak akan kemanamana " ujar SEhun

Jongin tetap menarik paksa sehun sehingga sekarang mereka berdua berada diruangan Jongin

" Aku tau dan mengerti apa yang akan kau katakana , tenanglah , aku akan mengurus semuanya ,video itu , dan semuanya , maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin , aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu " kata Sehun terus terang dengan penuh penyesalan

" Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun , bagaimana kalau aku hamil , astaga bagaimana kalau video itu sudah menyebar , aku sangat frustasi " ujar jongin , air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya , membuat Sehun kaget , karena ia tidak pernah melihat yeoja menangis , kecuali yeoja yang memohon" pada hyungnya untuk diajak berkencan kekekekeke

" Aku akan bertanggung jawab jonginsi , aku berjanji " ujarnya mantap , karena ia benar" merasa sangat bersalah pada yeoja ini

" aku takut…. " isaknya dan tangisnya semakin kencang

Sehun pun reflek memeluk Jongin , ia ingin menenangkannya , ia tak ingin melihat jongin seperti it

" Percayalah , aku akan mendampingimu , maafkan aku , semuanya akan baikbaik saja , aku berjanji , jika kau tak percaya aku kan menjadi kekasihmu "

" Yaaaaa " teriak jongin spontan

" Percayalah padaku jonginssi "

XLNR

Minseok bangun lebih dahulu , ia memasak untuk sarapan , dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya ia memasak ditempat namja , masa bodo dengan hubungannya , ia hanya ingin menikmati ini , pikirannya melayang kembali kekejadian semalam , dan ini membuatnya bersemu , Luhan tibatiba dating dan memeluknya dari belakang

" Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang , eum " ucapnya sembari memeluk minseok dari belakang dan mencium pipinya

" Anni , jangan seperti inii , kau membuatku malu "

" shirreo , aku ingin memeluk kekasihku "

" ku bukan kekasihmu Lu "

" Benarkah ? kalau begitu calon istriku "

" hentikan Lu "

" aku serius seoki , kau adalah milikku "

" ne arraseo arraseo , kajja kita sarapan "

" eumm bahkan kekasihku ini membuatkan ku sarapan "

" Memangnya kenapa ?"

" Aku sangat bahagia , inii pertama kalinya aku makan dirumah , terimakasih sayang " ucapnya sambil membalik badan minseok dan mencium bibirnya , sangat intim , bahkan hasratnya akan naik kembali jika Minseok tidak mencubitnya

" hentikan tuan , bercinta juga butuh tenaga " minseok terkekeh , begitupun Luhan

Merekapun sarapan dengan sangat tenang , sesekali bercanda , seperti benar" pasangan suami istri , mereka sangat menikmati perannya masing-masing

XLNR

" Ini video yang kau inginkan " Kangin memberikan file video kepada Donghae , ia adalah mata-mata yang bekerja di kantor Kris

" Apa kau yakin tidak ada copiannya lagi "

" ne , aku sudah menghapus semuanya , sepertinya kris akan seger menyadari ini jadi berhatihatilah "

" Arraseo , kau juga , jangan sampai ketahuan , lakukanlah peranmu dengan baik , aku akan segera pergi "

Demi menjaga keamanan , merekapun berpisah , Donghae segera menghubungi Luhan , Luhan yang mendengar itu sontak langsung lega , kali ini ia menng lagi , Minseok pun sangat mendengarnya , begitupun Sehun dan jongin , meskipun masalah sudah selesai , Sehun tetap menjaga JOngin karena ia merasa bersalah dan akan bertanggung jawab , karena ia mulai menyukai Jongin yang malang

Karena harus bekerja Minseok segera diantar LUhan pulang , dan diantar menuju ke caffe , sepertinya LUhan memang tidak ingin berpisah dengan MInseok

" eonni akhirnya semuanya beres "

" ne , aku ikut bahagia jonginaah "

" tapi eonni , apakah aku bias percaya sehun ?"

" Sehun adalah adik Luhn , dia namja yang sekarang mengisi hatiku , kalau sehun mengingkari janjinya dia tidk bias kabur , lagipula apalagi yang harus kita lakukan selain percaya ?"

" Baiklah , aku ikut bahagia akhirnya eonni bias mendapat namja yang sangan cocok dengan eonni , aku akan mencoba menjalaninya juga dengan sehun "

" hahaha hwaiting "

Mereka pun bekerja seperti biasa

Hari berganti dengan sangat cepat , hubungan minseok dan luhan semakin dekat , sex ? mereka tidak melakukannya lagi karena mereka samasama sibuk , sehunpun seperti lalat yang selalu mengikuti Jongin , jongin sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sehun

" huueeekkk … huueeekkk "hari ini keadaan Jongin tidak seperti biasanya , iya pucat dan berulang kali kekamar mandi

" Jongin ah gwencanha ? " Tanya sehun khawatir

Belum sempat jongin menjawab tiba-tiba ia pingsan , sehun pun segera membawanya ke rumah sakit , dan akhirnya ketakutannya selama ini benar adanya

" Apakah yeoja ini istrimu ? ia sedang mengandung , usia kehamilannya 6minggu "

Bagai tersambar petir berita itu memukul hati jongin , ini kekhawatirannya selama ini , namun ia segera tenang saat mendengar

" Aku akan segera menikahimu , ia anakku , aku tak ingin ia lahir tanpa ayah "

" Sehunnie , gomawo " jongin terisak dan memeluk Sehun

XLNR

" Brengsek , bagaimana ini bias terjadi ?"

murka kris saat mengetahui file" video itu hilang , ia baru menyadarinya karena ia sedang sibuk bertarung mendapatkan tender baru , dan iyu sangat menguras waktunya , karena lawannya adalah Luhan , ia selalu kewalahan menghadapi namja itu

" Saya tidak tahu tuan , tuan sendiri yang menyimpan file itu , dan saya dengar , yeoja yang di video itu kini akan menikah dengan SEhun Lu "

" Mwooooo " bagai ditampar zeus , kris benarbenar murka , bagaimana bias ia mendaptkan kesialan berturutturut , ia pun segera memikirkn kembali rencana untuk mengancurkan Luhan

" saya juga mendengar kalau tuan Luhan sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis , sudah hamper 2 bulan tuan Luhan bersama gadis tersebut , saya tidak pernah melihat tuan Luhan seperti ini , mungkin yeoja itu bias kita gunakan untuk menjatuhkannya "

Ya Kris sangat tau watak Luhan , Luhan hanya akan berkencang dengan yeoja paling lama 2 hari , jika sudah selama itu , pasti yeoja tersebut sangat berharga untuk Luhan

" Siapa yeoja itu "

" Minseok , karyawan caffe milik jongin "

Kaki tangan Kris sangatlah terperinci mengenai minseok

" Cari yeoja itu dan kurung dia "

XLNR

Mendengar kabar bahagia dari Sehun yang akan menikahi JOngin membuat Luhan kaget , ia tak menyangka adiknya akan sejantan itu menghadapi kesalahannya , ia pun menyeruh sehun mulai bekerja , membantunya di perusahaan , karena ia harus mengahidupi Jongin , segala urusan pernikahan mereka serahkan pada WO

Disinilah dia sekarang , setelah menghadapi urusan kerjaannya , ia akhirnya ia bias memeluk Minseok lagi di kamarnya , karena Luhan pura-pura sakit agar Minseok mau mendatangi apartemennya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara waktu

" Dasar nakal "

" Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang " jawab luhan manja sambil memeluk minseok , mendekap kepala minseok ke dadanya

" Aku juga , tapi aku sedih "

" Wae chagi "

" Jongin akan mendahuluiku menikah " ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Luhan yang melihat itu pun langsung mencium Minseok

" Apa kau juga mau menikah eoh ?" canda Luhan

" Tentu , aku ingin membangun keluarga yang sangat harmonis , mempunyai anak , merawat mereka , menyekolahkan mereka , bertamasya bersama suamiku dan anakanakku , aaah bahagianya "

" memangnya dengan siapa kau ingin menikah eoh?" canda luhan dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan

" dengan pangeran kodok ? anak Poseidon ? anak zeus ? atau herkules "

" Luu , kau menyebalkan issh "

" hahaha , sudahlah , kita jalani ini dahulu , lihat apa yang akan terjafi nanti "

Minseok hanya mempoutkan bibirnya , karena ia tau akan mendapatkan jawab seperti dari Luhan

" Kau tidak merindukanku ?" ucap Luhan sok drama king

" Anni , aku bahkan ingin berkencan dengan pria lain lagi " kali ini minseok yang membalas candaan Luhan

" Yaaak , berani-beraninya kau berpikiran seperti itu ?" jawab luhan geram dan langsung menindih MInseok

" Kau milikku chagi , kau milikku "

Luhan langsung mencium minseok dengan sangat intim , MInseokpun dengan reflek dan tanpa disadarinya membalas ciuman Luhan dengan sangan ahli , mereka berpagutan , hingga tak sadar sudah bertelanjang

Mereka pun memulai sex panasnnya , bergumul diatas kasur ,dengan minseok yang akhirnya diatas luhan, ia memasukkan kejantanan Luhan , terus menindih Luhan dengan segala kerinduan dan nafsunya

" Luuuuhhhhh " ia pun mencapai orgasmenya dan terkapar diatas Luhan

" Kau sangat indah sayang "

Luhan pun menindih Minseok balik , ia kembali menghujam minseok dengan sangat liar , tangannya terus meremas payudara Minseok dan bibirnya terus mengecap bibir manis Minseok

" Fuck , ini nikmaaatttt , chagii kau sangat rapatt, ini milikku jangan ada yang berani menyentuhmu , aaaaahhh "

" Luuuuuuh "

Merekapun mencapai kenikmatan bersama-sama , sampai akhirnya Luhan terus memulai lagi , dan entah berapa kali mereka mencapai kepuasaan bersama-sama

Tergolek lemas dan saling berpelukan bagai garpu dan sendok

" Kau selalu mengalahkanku , aku bahkan belum pernah bercinta berkali-kali dengan yeoja manapun "

" Dan kau membuatku kewalahan tuan "

" hahaha , bangunlah aku akan pesan makanan "

Luhan pun membantu Minseok bangun dan memakaikan nya baju , hal itu membuat Minseok merona

" Aku sudah mengetahui setiap inci tubuhmu , tidak perlu malu sayang " ucap Luhan sambil mencium kening Minseok , minseok pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya , ia kemudia keluar kamar untuk minum , sedangkan luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Minseok

Entah kenapa perasaan Minseok sedikit kkhawatir saat sedang minum di dapur Luhan , dan benar saja tiba-tiba ada 4 namja bertubuh kekar yang menghampirinya , ia pun reflek berteriak karena ia tak mengetahui siapa namja-namja tersebut

" Luuuuuuu" teriaknya , namun belum segera dibekap dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran , ia merasakan gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah keras

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Minseok dan gels pecah pun segera keluar , namun ia membeku dan amarahnya keubun-ubun saat mengetahui MInseok sudah tidak ada , dan ia menemukan sebuah memo yang besar tertempel di kulkas

" CUKUP BERSENANG SENANG DENGAN PELACURMU TUAN LU "

" BRENGSEEEKKKK " Teriaknya dengam sangat penuh amarah , kebahagiaan yang baru ia rasakan berganti dengan cepat menjadi hal yang seakan ingin membunuhnya

Tbc ?

Miiaan ini sangat berantakan , aku cuma mau publish ini , buat yang mau baca aja , aku hanya kangen kuadrat sama XIuhan , kalau ada yang minat review juseeyooo

typo bertebaraaann


	5. 5

" Terimakasih sehunnie "

" untuk apa ?"

" untuk pertangung jawabmu "

" Aku memang memiliki perasaan padamu jonginie , dan asal kau tau , anak yang ada di dalam sini adalah anakku juga " tukas sehun sembari memegang dan mengelus perut Jongin dari belakang

" Aku menyukaimu , namun aku akan pstikan kau memilikiku seutuhnya , karena kau adalah namja yang aku impikan "

" benarkah ?"

" Ne " jawab Jongin sambil menatap mata Sehun

" Jangan memandangiku seperti itu , aku tau kalau aku tampan "

" Astaga bahkan Luhan oppa lebih tanpan darimu "

" Yaaaaak , sejak kapan kau memanggil hyung sialanku itu dengan embel-embel oppa ?''

" haha aku hanya menggodamu "

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun berdering

" Kan , baru kita membicarakannya sekarang dia menelevonku , ciih mengganggu saja "

" Dari Luhan oppa ?"

" Luhan tanpa oppa aisssh "

"Ckkk … angkatlah mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting "

" Arraseo …"

" yeoboseo ….. wae hyung ….MWOOOO … baiklah ….."

" Waeo sehunnie "

" Minseok nuna diculik "

" MWO "

XLNR

"Aku sudah mengecek seluruh CCTV tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat "

" BRENGSEKKKK , Cepat cari cara lain untuk menemukan mereka , bagaimana mereka dengan mudah masuk ke apartemenku " Geram LUhan , hatinya diliputi amarah , bukan sekedar amarah karena ia merasa sakit yang teramat sangat jika sesuatu terjadi pada Minseok

Donghae sudah menghubungi semua orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari MInseok , Ia baru pertama kali melihat teman sekaligus Bosnya sangat marah dan khawatir , seakan ingin mati

" Tenanglah aku pastikan akan menemukan MInseok secepatnya , setelah ini pindahlah kerumahmu , kau sudah tidak aman tinggal di partemen "

" Siapapun yang melakukan ini akan aku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri , apalagi kalau MInseok terluka "

" Kau mencintainya ?"

" Entahlah seakan aku ingin mati mengetahui ia tidak ada dihadapanku demi apapun kami habis bercinta "

" Tenangkan dirimu , jangan panic , bagaimana kau berfikir jika keadaanmu seperti ini " Ucap Donghae sambil menepuk bahu LUhan , ia senang karena sahabatnya akhirnya bias merasakan cinta ,kemudian handphonennya berbunyi , eooh Kangin ada apa ? batinnya

"Yeobose…." Belum sempat menjawab namun dipotong kangin

" Hyung MInseok nuguyaa .."

Donghae terkejut mendengar Kangin menanyakan MInseok . eoh apakah Kris dalang dari semua ini ?

" Apa kau tau dimana MInseok ?' Luhan yang mendengar nama MInseok disebut langsung menatap Donghae tajam , donghae yang mengertipun langsung memasang mode speaker

" Ne , mendengar pembicaraan Kris , dia bilang kalau TAruh si jalang sialan MInseok di gudang bekas pabrik di pulau jeju , dan sepertinya Kris sedang menuju kesana " mendengar itu LUhan mengepalkan tangannya

" Mwo , kirimkan alamat pabrik itu "

" Ne hyung "

SEtelah mendapatkan alamat pabrik itu , LUhan dan donghae menuju kesana dengan membawa banyak pengawal

" Jika sampai ada luka sedikit saja ditubuh MInseok , aku akan membunuh mereka "

" Tenangkan dirimu Lu "

XLNR

MInseok mengerjapkan matanya , ia tidak mengetahui dimana sekang ,ia sedang diikat pada kursi , ikatan itu sangat kuat , sampai-sampai ia tidak bias menggerakkan tangannya , diruangan yang sangat gelap , dia sangat ketakutan , demi tuhan beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih merasa bahagia bersama Luhan kenapa sekarang seperti ini , ia pun menitikkan airmatanya , ia takut , segala macam kekhawatiran memenuhi pemikirannya

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala , sangat terang , matanya jelas sakit karena menerima bias cahaya yang sangat terang setelah dalam keadaan gelap gulita , ia hanya memejamkan matanya , ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekatinya

" Kau pelacur Luhan ternyata , pantas saja lumayan , kau sepertinya menggairahkan " Ucap namja tersebut sambil mengelus pipi Minseok

Minseok yang masih belum bisa menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan teranng benderang pun hanya memejamkan matanya , ia pernah mendpatkan perlakuan seperti sewaktu ia pertama kali ditolong Luhan

" Aku bukan pelacur Luhan " Bentak Minseok dengan suara kencang , walaupun ia belum bisa membuka matanya

" Kau fikir kau ini siapa , berani beraninya membentakku " Bentak namja itu balik

Pllaaak…

Namja itu menampar MInseok sampai bibir MInseok mengeluarkan darah , kepalanya terhuyung keras

Namja itu kemudian melepas ikatan MInseok secara kasar , membanting Minseok kelantai dan merobek baju Minseok , lebih tepatnya kemeja Luhan , Minseok yang sangat syok , merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat , belum lagi ketika bajunya dirobek ,ia tidak ingin mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini

Kemudian ada banyak suara langkah kaki

" Maaf tuan , kita harus pergi , saya melihat Tuan Luhan sedang menuju kesini "

Minseok yang mendengar nama LUhan disebut pun sedikit berharap , semoga Luhan menyelamatkannya lagi , ia tau semua ini karena Luhan tapi ia tidak bisa marah , ia hanya ingin segera ditenangkan o;eh Luhan ,ia benarr-benar sangat ketakutan , bahkan membuka matanya pun ia tak berani

" SIAAAL , Dengar kau jalang kita akan bertemu kembali dilain waktu " Ucap namja tadi dengan menyayat lengan kanan Minseok dengan pisau kemudian ia berlari keluar

" Arrgghhh appo …" jerit Minseok , ia bias merasakan darah mengalir dari luka itu

" Hikkkss … Luhnnie appo''

''Luhanniee…." Isaknya ia sangat merasa kesakitan ,

Hening , hanya suara isakan MInseok yang terdengar , perlahan ia membuk matanya , sedikit perih karena keadaan yang sangat terang benderang , Yatuhan dadanya terekspos begitu saja , lengannya sudah penuh darah

" Hiksss , Luhannie…"

" Minseokkk ….." Minseok mendengar namanya dipanggil , oh apakah itu malaikat

" Minseook " lagi , suara itu semakin jelas

" Minseookkk " itu bukan malaikat itu suara Luhan , ia pun berteriak

" LUHAAANNNNN "

Luhan yang mendengar namanya dipanggilpun langsung menuju ruangan dimana Minseok di sekap , Donghae hanya mengikuti dari belakang

Brraaakkk ...

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar , Minseok bias melihat Luhan masuk , namun karena keadaan Minseok yang sangat syok serta darahnya yang terus keluar , membuatnya tak sadar diri

" Yatuhan minseokie " Luhan berlari menghampiri MInseok , Melihat bagian tubuh MInseok yang terbuka dan darah yang menutup lengannya membuat Luhan nyeri , membuatnya ingin mati , ia pun melepas bajunya dan menyelimuti Minseok , setan mana yang melakukan ini pada MInseoknya , ia berjanji akan membunuh orang yang melakukan semua ini

Melihat Minseok tak sadar diri Luhan pun semakin panic

" Minseok , sadarlahhh "Luhan langsung menggendong MInseok keluar , ia harus segera menuju rumah sakit

" Sayang bertahanlaah astaga jangan membuatku hilang kendali " Isak Luhan memeluk minseok sewaktu perjalanan ke rumah sakit

" Palli palli , cari rumah sakit terdekat " bentaknya pada sopir

Sedangkan Donghae masih berada ditempat kejadian , ia mencari-cari bukti , apakah benar-benar Kris yang melakukan semua ini , namun sepertinya siasia karena sama sekali tidak ada bukti

" Kenapa dia sangat licin " batinnya sambil meninggalkan TKP dan segera menyusul Luhan , ia sangat khawatir karena Luhan tidak pernah sehisteris itu , meskipun kehilangan tender jutaan won , ia takut Luhan kenapakenapa , karena seminggu lagi adalah acara pernikahan Sehun , astaga ia lupa mengabari sehun ..

Ia pun segera mengabari sehun bahwa Minseok sudah ditemukan , karena pasti Jongin sedang khawatir sekarang , ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari pengawal Luhan kalau merek sudah di rumah sakit , ia pun menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin kesana

XLNR

" Ottoke .. sehunnie ?'' Ucap jongin ketika sehun mengakhiri obrolannya di televon

" Kita ke Rumah sakit sekarang , MInseok nuna sudah ditemukan , ia sekarang dirawat , karena mendapat luka yang lumayan parah "

" Syukurlah , astaga aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan MInseok eonni , aku hanya memilikinya sehunnie .." Isaknya

Sehun pun menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya

" Sekarang kau memilikiku chagi .."

Ini pertama kalinya sehun memanggilnya semanis itu , jonginpun bersemu , ia memper erat pelukannya

" Gomawo … apa eonni berama dengan Luhan oppa ?"

" Luhan aisssh "

" dia hyungmu ,"

" Ne , miaaan , akuhanya cemburu "

" astaga kita akan menikah kau masih saja cemburu "

" Wae ? masalah ?"

" anni , aku menyukainya .."

" Benarkah ?"

Sehun pun senang mendengarnya , ia ingin mencium jongin namun..

" Aissh kita harus segera melihat MInseok eonni .."

" Ini salahmu , kenapa menggodaku .. kajja "

" aissh "

Merekapun segera menuju Rumah sakit dimana minseok dirawat

XLNR

Minseok masih tak sadarkan diri , Luhan ?

Ia terisak disamping ranjang MInseok , didepan pintu ada para pengawal dan donghae , mereka masih bersiaga , tidak lama Donghae melihat Sehun dan Jongin datang , dan lihatlah anak tengik itu , dating bergandengan tangan dengan baju sepadan satu sama lain , jinjja mentangmentang mau menikah , batinnya dalam hati

" Hyung , dimana MInseok nuna dan Luhan hyung ?" Tanya Sehun ketika tiba

" Minseok eonni apakah benar-benar baik-baik saja " timpal Jongin serat rasa khawatir

" Mereka didalam , mari aku antar "

Donghaepun mengntar Sehun dan JOngin memasuki kamar inap MInseok , namun sewaktu dipintu mereka mendengar…

" Apa ini cinta ? aku serasa ingin mati , serasa ingin membunuh orang yang melakukan ini padamu , aku tidak bias melihatmu seperti itu lagi , aku berjanji akan menjagamu , rasanya didada ini perih sekali melihatmu seperti ini , bangunlah Minseok , aku sudah memastikan cinta ini , aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau , aku akan mengabulkan imajinasimu tentang keluarga , hikks , Minseok bangunlah aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini , Aku memang laki-laki brengsek , tapi aku akan membuatmu bahagia , aku berjanji , bangunlah sayang hikkss …" isak Luhan tnpa menyadari kehadiran ketiga orang diambang pintu , ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya untuk seorang yeoja

Ia menggenggam tangan Minseok sambil terisak , demi apapun ia ingin melihat senyum MInseok , ingin melihat bagaimana manja dan tenangnya MInseok menghadapi Luhan , ia ingin memiliki MInseok sepenuhnya

Sementara itu donghae sehun dan Jongin segera keluar , mereka tidak ingin mengganggu Luhan , sehun tanpa ekspresi , donghae pun seperti itu , hanya JOngin yang terlihat senang karena akhirnya ada namja yang mencintai eonninya sedalam itu , ia ingin memeluk MInseok namun ia urungkn , cukup melihat MInseok selamat itu sudah menengkan hatinya

"Luhan menangis ? " Desis donghae

"Luhan hyung menangis" Desis sehun

Jonginpun heran melihat ekspresi nano nano dari Sehun dan Donghae

" Wae Sehunnie " tanyanya pada sehun

" Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Luhan Hyung menangis karena yeoja , aku pernah melihatnya menangis , itupun hanya sekali sewaktu almarhum eomma dicaci maki paman wu , hyungku selalu menganggap rendah yeoja , tapi MInseok nuna merubahnya , aku sangat bahagia sungguh , namun aku takut Minseok nuna disakiti oleh Hyungku "

Donghae hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sehun

" Luhan pasti tidak akan melakukan itu , dia sudah sangat berubh akhir-akhir ini , dan puncaknya hari ini , sungguh , ia seperti mayat hidup ketika melihat keadaan Minseok tadi " Timpal Donghae

" Luhan oppa pasti akan menjaga eonniku sehunnie " ucap jongin

" Ne , aku sudah berubah karenamu , mungkin Minseok Nuna juga sudah sangat merubah hyungku , kita akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia nanti " senyum sehun merekah , ia merengkuh Jongin kepeluknnya , Donghae pun hanya memutar bola matanya

" Aiisssh " desisnya

Sehun dan jonginpun terkekeh

" Hyung kau juga harus segera menemukan yeoja yang cocok denganmu " canda sehun

" YYaaak , aku tidak berminat " Jawab Donghae sekenanya

XXX

"Eungggghh …"

" Sayang , kau sadar "

Minseok membuka matanya , saat mendengar suara Luhan ia mendapati Luhan sedang duduk disampingnya dengan muka sangat sangat kusut

" Luhannie .." cicitnya ingin memeluk Luhan namun ia urungkan karena merasakan lengan kanannya yang nyeri terbalut perban

" Aku disini sayang , aku disini , aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu " Luhan mencium kening MInseok sekilas dan segera memanggil donghae untuk memintanya memanggil dokter

" Keadaannnya baik , ia hanya syok , lengannya akan segera sembuh , dalam dua hari pasti sudah kering " ucap dokter

" Terimakasih dok "

Dokterpun meninggalkan mereka

" Ada Sehun dan Jongin , mereka sedang di kantin , tadi mereka ingin masuk namun tidak ingin menggangumu , aku akan kekantor mengagantikanmu rapat , diluar ada para pengawal yang menjaga kalian , aku belum bisa memastikan siapa pelakunya jadi berhati hatilah , jagalah Minseok aku akan mengurus semuanya " Ujar Donghae

" Baguslah , gomawo" Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Donghae , Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum dan keluar

Luhan masih menatap Minseok , ia merasa lega karena melihat MInseok sudah sadar

" Luhannie gomapta karena menyelamatkanku lagi " ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum

" Ini karena aku , miannhe , aku berjanji akan menjagamu , aku akan melindungimu , aku tidak akan meningkanmu , aku takut musuhku akan mengincarmu ,menikahlah denganku , kita akan melakukan double wedding nanti dengan sehun dan jongin , apa kau setuju ? aku ingin membahagiakanmu , aku sudah memastikan ini cinta , aku lemah melihatmu tak berdaya " UCap Luhan serius dengan menatap mata MInseok

MInseok meneteskan air matanya , ia sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan Luhan , ia merasa bahagia kembali , setidaknya ia tidak akan sendiri lagi

" Tentu , aku menyetujui apa yang kau inginkan , aku hanya ingin bersamamu , aku percaya padamu " ucap minseok , Luhan langsung mencium BIbir minseok , ia menyalurkan semua perasaannya , namun tidak lama ia melepaskannya , kemudian...'

" Berbariinglah disini aku ingin dipeluk , aku tidak bisa memelukmu " Ucap MInseok manja , Luhan pun tersenyum dan berbaring disisi kiri minseok tangannya menjadi bantalan kepala MInseok , ia memeluk MInseok , mendekapnya lembut , minseokpun tersenyum dipelukan LUhan

" Kita akan membangun keluarga yang kau idam idamkan sayang , aku berjanji " Ucap Luhan mencium pucuk kepala Minseok

Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ia sangat bahagia , ia tau tadi ia merasa ketakuan , namun ia bersyukur karena mendapati Luhan menjadii berubah 180 derajat

" Apa kau ingat dengan orang yang membawamu tadi ?" Tanya Luhan pelan-pelan sembari mengelus kepala minseok , takut MInseok syok lagi

" Anni , mereka memakai topeng , namuun diruangan yang terang tadi aku masih hafal suara namja yang menyiksaku , dia bilang aku pelacurmu hiksss …" isaknya

" Ssttt , kau bukan pelacurku , kau bidadariku , malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk merubah ku , aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi , kita akan mempati rumah , dengan banyak pengawal , aku ingin kau aman " Ujar Luhan menenangkan MInseok

" Apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan menurutinya , aku hanya ingin bersamamu " Ujar MInseok , ia sangat tenang dipelukan LUhan , ia lelah dengan kehidupannya ia ingin membuat dunianya sendiri dengan Luhan

" Aku memang brengsek , tapi aku janji akan membahagiakanmu " Ucap Luhan kemudian disambut senyum merekah Minseok , Luhan sedikit kaget bercampur senang karena tiba-tiba MInseok mencium bibirnya , bahkan melumatnya , luhan tersenyum disela ciumannya, Luhanpun membalas ciuman MInseok , gairahnya selalu ingin bangkit jika berciuman dengan MInseok , jika tidak ingat MInseok masih lemah ia akan menghabisinya sekarang juga

Kriieeetttttt '''''''''''''''''

Pintu terbuka , Sehun dan Jongin membelalakkan matanya melihat live frenchkiss LuMIn , Sehun pun menutup mata Jongin

" Eonni " Cicit Jongin . sukses membuat luhan dan minseok menghentikan ciumannya , luhan sedikit kesal karena diganggu

" Kaliaaan mengganggu aiissshh " umpat Luhan

Minseok hanya tersenyum

" Jonginie , kemarilah " ucap MInseok

Sehun dan Jongin pun mendekat kearah MIseok , mereka terkekeh melihat muka masam Luhan , Luhan pun mengacuhkan mereka , dia membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Minseok

" Eonni gwencanha … aku sangat khawatir tadi" icap Jongin

" Ne , gwencanha .." dengan senyum merekah minseok menjawab pertanyaan jongin , membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum

" Nunaa aisssh singkirkan Luhan dari situ " ucap sehun luhan yang mendengr ucapan Sehun itupun makin kesal

" YYaakk bocah , berani beranikau , diamlah kau sudah menggangguku , apa kau mau tidak ku nikahkan , bahkan aku berenca kalau kita akan menikah bersama nanti , aku ingin membuat double wedding " Ucap LUhan dengan seringainya , matanya menerawang kelangit langit entah apa yang ia bayangkan

Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Luhan pun terbelalak kaget

" Mwo , eonni kalian akaan …."

" Hyung apa kau akan menikah dengan Minseok nuna ?dihari yang sama dengan pernikahanku ?"

MInseok hanya terkekeh , Luhan masih dengan muka tololnya

XXX

" Bagaimana bisa kau gagal lagi " Teriak seorang namja tua

" Maafkan aku baba , aku sangat terburu-buru , lain kali aku kan merencanakan nya terlebih dahulu "

Kris ? iya ini Kris ia sedang dimarahi Tuan Wu karena gagl lagi dalam misinya

Plaaaakkkk …

Tuan Wu menampar Kris , krispun hanya meringis , ia sudah sering mendapatkn perlakuan seperti ini

Sebenarnya ia muak , muak selalu dibandingkan dengan Luhan , muak harus menjadi robot ayahnya untuk mengalahkan Luhan , hanya demi ambisii ayahnya yang ingin merebut perusahaan Luhan , keponakannya sendiri

" Cari cara lain ! " Teriak Tuan Wu

 **TBC ?**

 **AKU GATAU BANYAK YANG MINAT ATAU ENGGA , BANYAK SALAH BANYAK TYPO ALUR GAJELAS , MIANNE , TAPI REVIEW JUSEYO KALAU ADA KESALAHANKU T_T**

 **ONE MORE , I JUST MISS XIUHAN , I MISS XIUHAN SO BAD T_T**

 **MELIHAT THE WAR , LIHAT PROMO DI MEREKA , LIAT UMIN YANG ADUUUHH SEKSINYA**

 **AKU JADI NANONAO , AISSH -_-**


	6. 6

Minseok memang masih merasakan sakit atas perlakuan mantannya , masih merasa rendah saat mengingat perlakuan keluarga Jongdae , namun ia sa menutupinya , Luhan membuatnya sangat nyaman , benar-benar nyaman malah , sampai ia lupa jiika Luhan adalah Pengusaha yang sangat sukses , ia tidak menyadari bahayanya , yang ia tau ia bersama Luhan

Ia sudah bosan sangat bosan dan lelah menjalani hari-harinya seorang diri , berkencan dengan berbagai macam lelaki , toh Luhan lah lelaki pertamanya

XXX

Jongin dan Sehun bahagia mendengar kabar pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok , sehun bahagia akhirnya kakaknya yang aneh bin ajaib bisa takhluk dengan Minseok, JOngin bahagia karena ia akan memiliki keluarga yang sempurna bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi

" Hyung hentikan , kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh " Ucap Sehun jahil ketika melihat Luhan dengan muka tolollnya

" Yaaaak bocah , pulang sana , pergilah ke kantor dan temui Donghae ,kau harus segere bekerja , tidak malu eoh melihat Jongin yang lebih sukses darimu " kekeh Luhan

" Aiiiiisssh , Bilang saja kau tak ingin diganggu "

" Aku serius bocah " Tatap Luhan tajam " Hentikan sifat manjamu itu "

Minseok dan Jongin yang melihat kelakuan mereka pun hanya terkekeh geli

" Jonginie , bisa kau membantuku " Bisik Minseok , tidak mau melihat perbincangan aneh antara Luhan dan sehun

" Ne , eonni , ada apa ?"

" Tubuhku lengket sekali , bisa bantu mengelapinya ? " Ucap Minseok polos , namun berimbas pada Luhan yang langsung berhenti menggoda Sehun , demi tuhan MInseok itu sangat agresif , sangat responsive , kenapa harus sepolos itu

" Ne eonni , aku akan meminta air hangat dan handuk dari suster " Ucap jongin langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari Luhan namun ia tak melihatnya , ia bergegas keluar dan meminta perlengkapan untuk membasuh tubuh MInseok ke suster

Sehun yang mengerti arti tatapan Luhan pun langsung berceloteh

" Hyung hentikan pikiran jelekmu itu " kekeh Sehun . Luhan hanya diam , saat Jongin masuk ia langsung berkata

" Aku yang akan mengelapinya , kalian pulanglah " Ucapnya dingin , minseok dan Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung membelalakkan matanya

" LUuuuuu .."

" Jagalah Jongin Sehun , kita masih dalam bahaya , aku tidak ingin kalian kenapa-kenapa "

" Ne hyung , dan jaga hasratmu itu , ingat nunna masih sakit " kekeh sehun sambil menarik Jongin keluar

" Yaaaakkk "

Luhan pun menatap Minseok yang masih memasang muka polosnya

Cup

Ia mencium kening Minseok , Minseokpun tersadar dan mempuotkan bibirnya

" Kenapa kau …" Ucapnya namun dipotong Luhan

" Kau istriku , aku yang akan merawatmu , aku sudah bilangkan kalau tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku "

" Kita belum menikah Lu , lagipula itu hanya Jongin "

" Minggu depan kita akan menikah sayang , tetap saja tidak boleh , diamlah aku akan mengelap badanmu "

"Arraseo , tapi Jangan melakukan service plus plus luhaaan " kesal Minseok

" Eoh kau membaca fikiranku ya ?" canda luhan

" Luhannie " Minseok pun cemberut

" Aku tidak gila sayang , aku hanya akan mengelap badanmu " Ucap Luhan tulus

Ia pun mengunci pintu dan langsung membuka pakaian pasien Minseok . ia mengelap setiap inci tubuh itu tanpa terlewat seincipun , kejantanannya seakan ingin melonjak ketika melihat tubuh Minseok namun ia urungkan ketika melihat tangan dan kaki minseok yang memar , mungkin akibat perlakuan penculik sialan tadi

Ia pun mengecup memar itu , rasanya sakit sekali melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang seperti itu , apalagi ketika mendengar Minseok meringis ketika memar itu disentuh Luhan , ingin sekali ia menggantikan Minseok , ia pun mngelap minseok lagi dengan handuk yang kering , kemudian memakaikan bajunya kembali , MInseok dengan mukanya yang seperti kepiting rebus hanya bisa diam karena ia gugup

Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat manis itu , betapa tulusnya lelaki ini , padahal ia jelas-jelas melihat kejantanan Luhan yang sudah menegang , namun Luhan tidak melakukan apapun padanya

Ia pun menitiikkan airmatanya , Luhan yang melihat itu langsung menyeka airmata MInseok

" Jika kau menangis aku akan menidurimu disini " Ucap Luhan Jahil

" aissh luuu "

Ia pun memeluk Luhan , rasanya luka lukanya hilang begitu saja

XLNR

" Kenapa Luhan oppa romantis sekali " Ucap jongin dengan mata berbinarnya

" Yaak Luhan aissh , aku bilang Luhan , tanpa oppa " kesal Sehun

Saat ini mereka sedang dirumah Luhan , karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan kemana-mana , Luhan takut adikknya dalam bahaya , biar lah mereka hanya diam dirumah sampai hari pernikhan mereka

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah sehun

" Sehunnie , Luhan oppa benar-benar daebak " Ucapnya lagi

Sehun yang kesal pun langsung mencium Jongin

" Lihatlah siapa yang terbaik " Ia pun mencium bibir Jongin , sangat dalam , sangat intens

"eeeummpp , Sehunnieee …"

Merekapun larut dalam cumbuan

" Jangan menyakiti baby kita .."

" Tenang chagi .."

Sehun terus menghujam Jongin dengan cumbuannya , mereka pun larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan satu sama lain

XXX

Kris tiba dikantor dengan muka berantakan , sudut bibirnya membiru , ia Nampak lesu , sebelum memasuki ruangannya ia sempat melihat Kangin ia pun menyuruh Kangin masuk keruangannya

" Waeo sajangnim " Ucap kangin dengan sopan

" aku ingin berbicara dengan Kangin temanku bukan Kangin karyawanku , duduklah "

Kangin pun tersenyum , ya dia adalah sahabat Kris , kenapa menjadi mata-mata Luhan ?

Karena kangin tau hati kris sebenarnya tidak jahat ia hanya dipaksa ayahnya untuk melakukan itu , ia tidak ingin Kris melakukan sesuatu yang keji pada LUhan dan Sehun , karena mereka adalah keluarga , mereka pernah saling menyayangi ketika masih kecil , kangin tau itu , sangat tau , Kris mengidolakan Luhan , Menyayangi Sehun , dan Luhan pun menyayangi Kris selayaknya ia menyayangi Sehun

Namun saat LUhan mengetahui kelakuan ayah kris yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal , ia mulai menjauhi kris , Kris terpukul karena kehilangan sosok saudara yang menjadi idolanya , kehilangan adik bawangnya yang menggemaskan , ia melakukan itu bukan semata-mata menuruti ayahnya namun ingin mendapat perhatian Luhan kembali , ingin sekali rasanya ia menceritakan keadaan kris pada Luhan , namun lelaki itu susah ditebak , hatinya masih keras , nanti bila saatnya tiba ia akan menceritakan semuanya

" Ada apa ? mukamu buruk sekali " Ujar kangin sambil duduk disamping kris

" Aku gagal menjalankan misi dari ayah ku lagi "

Kangin lega mendengarnya

" MIsi ? Lagi ? Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan " Ucap Kangin pura-pura tidak tau

" Aku menyekap kekasih Luhan hyung " Ucapnya sambil mengusap mukanya kasar , tidak peduli dengan perih dipipinya

" Mwo , Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih ? padahal ia sangat membenci yeoja , bukankah ia hanya menjadikan yeoja untuk pemuas hasratnya " Ucap kangin , kali ini ia benar" terkejut karena ia tidak mengetahui jika MInseok adalah kekasih LUhan , ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau kris tertangkap oleh LUhan tadi

" Aku sudah menyelidikinya , kau tau kan aku setiap hari menyelidikinya , semua kegiatannya , aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan hyung sebahagia itu "

" Lalu , kau apakan dia "

" Aku hanya mengikatnya , membentaknya , menggores tangannya , wajahnya sangat cantik , bentuk badannya menggiurkan pantas Luhan hyung memilihnya "

"Apa lukanya dalam ? apa dia melihatmu ? maksudku yeoja itu "

" Entahlah aku hanya kesal dan reflek saat mengetahui LUhan hyung dengan sangat cepat menemukanku , dia tidak melihat ku "

" Apa tidak ada cara lain ? kenapa harus melibatkan orang lain ?"

" Kau seperti tidak tau appaku saja , aku bahkan bisa langsung membunuh gadis itu , tapi aku masih waras "

Kangin pun tersenyum

" Ya , jika kau ingin diakui Luhan sebagai dongsaengnya lagi jangan pernah menyakiti miliknya , jika yeoja itu benar kekasihnya berarti dia sangat berarti untuk Luhan "

Kangin menepuk bahu kris , kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya , tidaklah kris tau jika kangin merekam pembicaraan mereka , kangin selalu meekam keluh kesah kris , karena itu mungkin bisa membantu jika suatu saat ia sudah bisa menjelaskan kepada LUhan

XLNR

4DAYS LATER……

MInseok sudah diperbolehkan pulang , ia sudah mulai tinggal dirumah Luhan , tentunya masih ada JOngin dan Sehun karena LUhan belum memperbolehkan mereka tinggal dirumah Sehun , 2 hari lagi ia akan menikah , hampir semuanya sudah siap , gaun pengantin dan segalanya , Luhan sangat bahagia , bahkan ia hanya kekantor setengah hari , setelahnya ia akan pulang

Driiingggg…..

2pesan , nuguya batin minseok

Eoh Jongdae

Loh apahhh ? JOngdae ?

From : Jongdae

Minseok aah apa kabarmu ?

Aku sudah di Seoul , aku bosan , bolehkan aku kerumahmu ? aku merindukanmu , aku sedang bosan dengan Daeul

From : Jongdae

Ayolah, aku tau kau juga merindukanku bukan

" HUUUH dia pikir dia siapa , tidakkah ia tau jika aku akan menikah , lagipula ia hanya meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam , dasar namja brengsek " Umpatnya kesal

" Wae eonni " Tanya Jongin , ia sedang menonton diruang tv

" annio hanya penganggu "

" Apa itu Jongdae ? "

" Ne "

" Eonni tidak memberitahu luhan oppa ?"

" Luhaaaaannn aish tanpa oppa " sela Sehun ikut bergabung , MInseok pun terkekeh melihat mereka

" Ada apa nunna ?" Tanya sehun ingin tahu

" Jongin bilang kalau Luhan lebih tampan darimu " Kekeh MIseok mengedipkan mata ke Jongin memberi tanda kalau tidak perlu membahas JOngdae lagi , JOngin pun mengangguk dan langsung tertawa karena melihat muka sehun yang nano nano

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya , namun pikiran jahilnya tiba-tiba keluar

" Nunna juga lebih cantik dari Jongin , Tubuh nunna lebih seksi , Nunna bahkan terlihat lebih menggairahkan saat aku melihat nunna pertama kali di apartemen Luhan hyung saat itu , UUUUhhhh Tubuh Nunna sangaat…..Aaawww"

Luhan yang baru pulang kaget mendengar pembicaraan dongsaeng sialannya langsung kesal

Plaaakkk ……………. Jitakan manispun membuat bibir sehun bungkam

" Yaaak bocah tengik mau ku bunuh eoh " kata Luhan dingin

Sehun hanya memasang wajah tanpa bersalahnya dan tertawa , MInseok dan JOngin hanya ternganga mendengar ucapan Suhun tadi , Jongin yang masam pun langsung berujar

" Kami sama-sama seksi , bahkan aku lebih tinggi dari eonni .." Bela Jongin

" Yaaakk Jonginie iiissh " SEla MInseok kesal , kenapa harus membandingkan tinggi badan

" Annio , Minseok nunna lebih seksi , lihatlah badannya yang mungil , pinggangnya yang dalamm …..Awww"

Plaakkkk ….. satu jitakan lagi

" Bocah ini aisssh " Umpat LUHan , sembari mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Minseok dan memeluknya , Minseok pun tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu

" Kemari kau Lu sehun yaaaakkk , kurang ajar , mau tidak kuberi service eohh , sialaaannn …." Ucap jongin sembari menjewer kuping Sehun dan menyeretnya kekamar

" YYaaaakkk Nunna aku padamu……." Candanya lagi

" Yaaaakk kau ini benar-benar " Jongin makin keras menjewer sehun menuju kamar mereka

" YYaaaak ampun chagi aku hanya bercandaaa…..Awww appoh" Teriak Sehun melas

MInseok dan Luhan pun tertawa melihat kedua adiknya

"AKu belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini bersama adikku dan kekasihku " Ucap LUhan sambil menenggelamkan mukanya diceruk leher MInseok

" Nado , aku seperti mempunyai sebuah keluarga "

" Kita memang keluarga sayang " Ucap Luhan mencium pipi Minseok

" Tumben kau sudah pulang ?"

" Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar jalan-jalan "

" Jinjja ?" Minseok membalikkan badan dan menatap Luhan

"Ne , kajja kita siap-siap "

Minseok dan LUhan pun segera bersiap-siap , Luhan dengan pakaiaan casualnya , dan MInseok dengan pakaian sederhananya , mereka pun pergi tanpa memberi tahu adiknya

Mereka menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan , tentu saja dengan pengawal yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh , namun tanpa sepengetahuan MInseok , karena dia risih diikuti pengawal-pengawal , jadi mereka hanya mengawasi dari jauh

" Kau mau belanja ?'' Tanya minseok

" Aku ingin kita membeli kado untuk Sehun dan Jongin "

" Oke " JAwab minseok dengan senyum lebarnya

Merekapun mulai mengitari tempat tersebut

" Lu ada marsmellow " Ucap minseok girang

" Kau mau ?"

Minseokpun menganggukkn kepalanya antusias , Luhan terkekeh melihatnya , ia pun membelikan MInseok Marsmellow itu , tidak lupa membeli minuman untuknya dan minseok juga , mereka memilih duduk terlebih dahulu sambil memandng orang yang berlalu lalang

" Aku ketoilet sebentar ne , kau jangan kemana-mana , kalau ada yang mencurigakan berteriaklah " ucap Luhan

" Ne , lagipula ini tempt ramai lu "

Luhan pun mengecup Pipi minseok dan berjalan ke toilet

Saat MInseok sedang menikmati marsmellownya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang

" Hay manis , kenapa kau tak menjawab pesanku "

Suara itu ….

Si brengsek JOngdae

" Lepaskan " MInseok langsung berdiri dan menghindari Jongdae

Para pengawal sudah bersiaga namun belum berani mendekat karena mereka tau itu bukanlah Anak buah Kris

" KAu semakin cantik saja , tidak merindukan mantan terindahmu ini eum " Ucap Jongadae sambil mengelus pipi MInseok

" JAngan sentuh aku sialan " Geram MInseok sambil menepis tangan Jongdae

" OOhh aku hanya merindukanmu manis "

Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang menghampiri mereka

" Apa yang kau lakukan JOngdae ? melepas rindu dengan mantanmu oh ?" Geram yeoja itu

" Annio , dia tadi menggodaku " Ucap JOngdae berbohong , MInseok pun semakin marah

" JAngan mengada-ada JOngdae " teriak minseok

Plaaakkkk ……..

Yeoja itu menampar MInseok , Jongdae membelalakkan matanya , ia tidak sengaja berbicara seperti itu tadi , ia hanya tidak mau Daeul marah , karena yeoja itu sangan pemarah dan arogan , dia takut perusahaannya terancam hanya kemarahan sepele Daeul

" Berani-beraninya kau wanita jalang , kau fikir kau siapa bisa menggoda kekasihku , kau itu hanya sampah, jangan bermimpi untuk kembali padanya , kami 1bulan lagi akan menikah , gunakanlah tubuhmu untuk mencari lelaki lain yang sepadan denganmu " Teriak DAeul memandang MInseok dari atas hingga bawah

" Dasar wanita tidak tau diri , mau menjadi kaya lagi eoh ? kau benar-benar murahan " Teriaknya lagi

" Ada apa ini" Ucap Luhan kaget saat Melihat Minseok ditampar dan dimaki seseorang

Minseok hanya bisa diam , hatinya sangat hancur , ia tidak ingin dihina lagi , ia menahan air matanya yang seakan ingin tumpah

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku " Tanya LUhan lagi , ia melihat MInseok yang mengeluarkan ekspresi murung

" kau …" desis jongdae , jongdae adalah pengusaha tentu tau siapa Luhan , pemilik kerajaan bisnis yang menaunginya juga , dia kaget mendengar Luhan yang mengaku kekasih MInseok , bahaya batinnnya namun tiba-tiba

" KAu kekasih si jalang ini ? dengar ya , ajarilah wanita jalang ini sopan santun, bilang padanyaa jangan menganggu kekasihku lagi ,jangan menggodanya lagi , dia sudah tidak dianggap , kita beda kelas , sangat beda kelas " Teriak Daeul , ia tidak sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa , ia seperti pernah melihat Luhan namun egonya memaksa memberontak

" Hentikan Daeul " Jongdae pun membawa Daeul pergi , yang diteriaki rentetan protes dari yeoja itu , sifat yeoja itu sungguh tidak mencerminkan kelas atasnya

Luhan sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan Daeul tadi benarkah Minseok menggod namja itu dia pun naik pitam , ia pun segera menyeret Minseok ke Mobil

" Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" Bentaknya setelah sampai depan mobil

Minseok yang masih terpukul pun hanya diam mendengar bentakan Luhan , ia baru pertama kali mendengar bentakan Luhan seperti ini , hatinya semakin sakit , ia ingin membela diri namun kata itu sulit keluar

" Jawab aku Minseok " Bentak Luhan sambil mencengkeram baru Minseok , Minseok hanya menundukkan kepalanya

" Apa benar kau menggoda namja tadi hah ? jawab " Bentaknya saat melihat MInseok menundukkan kepalanya membuatnya semakin geram , pengawal-pengawal yang mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya pun merasa iba , mereka kasian terhadap minseok , mereka tau bagaimana kejinya jika luhan marah , minseok adalah wanita baik yang sudah merubah luhan , membuat Luhan bisa menjadi sangat beradap lagi , salah satu dari merekapun memberanikan diri mendekati Luhan

" Maaf sajangnim , nona Minseok tidak bersalah " Cicitnya sambil menunduk , Minseok mendengar ada orang yang membelanya , namun ia hanya menunduk dan diam , hatinya masih teriris iris , ia kembali membayangkan perlakuan hinaan keluarga Jongdae

" Apa maksudmu " ucap luhan dingin

" Namja yang bermana Jongdae tadi yang pertama menggoda nona Minseok , saya dengar namja tadi adalah mantan nona minseok , dia tiba-tiba dating memeluk nona Minseok , namun nonna Minseok menghindarinya , saat saya ingin mendekat tiba-tiba Yeoja tadi datang dan membentak namja itu , namja itu berbohong , dia berkata kalau nona Minseok menggodanya , akhirnya Nona Minseok ditampar dan dimaki-maki , Nona Minseok tidak bersalah tuan " Jelasnya panjang lebar

Luhan pun membelalakkan matanya , bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mempercayai Minseok , Oh dia mantannya ? apakah dia mantan yang menyakiti Minseok dulu , yang pernah Minseok ceritakan , ia pun melepaskan cenngkraman tangannya di bahu Minseok , ia memndang Minseok yang murung , sangat murung

Luhanpun langsung memeluk MInseok

" Mianhae ….. " Ujarnya , namun Minseok masih diam

Luhan pun membawa MInseok masuk kedalam mobil , ia tau Minseok pasti merasa sangat terpukul saat ini , Luhan serasa ingin memberi pelajaran pada pasangan gila tadi , ia menangkup pipi Minseok dan berkata

" Lupakan kejadian tadi , kejadian yang menimpamu dahulu , aku lebih baik darinya MInseok , apa kau tidak percaya padaku ? Mian aku tadi cemburu , mian karena membentakmu , tolong lupakanlah mereka , aku akan membalas perlakuan mereka padamu "

MInseok pun menitikkan air mata dan langsung memeluk Luhan

" Gomawo …"

Mereka pun memilih untuk pulang , karena mood keduanya menjadi buruk , diperjalanan MInseok masih diam , sesampainya dirumah ia langsung menuju kamar , tanpa memperdulikan Sehun dan Jongin yang bertanya padanya , Luhan pun memandangnya sedih

" Oppa , kenapa dengan eonni " Tanya Jongin khawatir

" Luhaaaannn aissh bukan oppa " kesal sehun lagi-lagi mendengar ucapan manis Jongin untuk Luhan , jongin pun memutar bolamatanya malas

" tadi dia bertemu mantannya "

" Mwo , pasti eonni mengingatnya lagi , astaga namja brengsek itu " Kesal Jongin

" Siapa mantan Minseok nunna " Tanya sehun ingin tau

" Dimana rumah namja itu , apa yang dulu keluarganya lakukan kepada MInseok , ceritakan padaku " Tanya Luhan memandang jongin tajam

" Aku tidak tau alamatnya oppa , aku hanya tau bahwa dia anak pemilik SAS CORP , mungkin sekarang dia sudah memimpin perusahaan itu , karena dia dijodohkan dengan si brengsek Daeul anak dari MR CORP , umtuk memperbesar perusahaannya " LUhan tak asing dengan dua perusahaan itu , bukankah itu perusahaan yang masih bernaung dibawah perusahaannya

Ia masih memandang JOngin penuh minat , begitupun sehun , meskipun dia di acuhkan namun melihat hyungnya yang menahan amarah pastilah ini sesuatu yang penting , dan Daeul , bukankah dia mantannya ?

" Eonni dahulu disayang orang tua jongdae , karena dulu keluarga eonni juga kaya , namun setelah orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan , eonni kehilangan seluruh asset orang tuanya , karen untuk pengobatan , saat itu orang tua jongdae tak lagi mau menerima eonni , eonni di hina-hina , dibilang matre , ditampar karena berhubungan dengan jongdae , namun Jongdae hanya diam saja , dia dihina didepan banyak orang ketika ulang tahun Jongdae , bahkan disiram air pel , astaga aku sedih bila mengingat itu " jelas Jongin

Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam , tiba-tiba Donghae datang

" Lu undangan pernikahan kalian sudah sepenuhnya disebar , aku tidak sabar menunggu pesta pernikahan kalian " Ucapnya menghampiri Luhan sehun jongin

Luhan pun langsung menatap Donghae dengan tatapan aneh

" beritahu aku tentang putra putri SAS CORP dan MR CORP " ucapnya tegas , Donghae pun bingung , ia bicara apa namun Luhan menanggapinya apa

" Eoh ini , kebetulan ada undangan untuk kalian dari mereka , anak pemilik perusahaan itu akan menikah 1 bulan lagi " ia pun menyerahkan undangan pada Luhan dan Sehun

" itu anak perusahaanmu Lu , kau meliliki saham yang besar di dua perusahaan tersebut , mereka menjodohkan anaknya untuk mempersatukan perusahaan supaya menjadi lebih besar , bukankah Daeul anak pemilik MR CORP itu pernah berkencan dengan sehun " Jelasnya

" Ne " ucap Sehun malas " Dia perempuan arogan sombong , sok kaya dan berlebihan " timpalnya lagi, Jongin menatap sehun malas

Luhan masih diam namun ia menyeringai

" Apa yang terjadi jika sahamku ditarik dari dua perusahaan itu " ucapnya dingin

" Mwo " Donghae membelalakkan matanya " Tentu mereka akan kekurangan dana , kau tak mungkin menarik sahammu kan ? "

" Jika iya ?"

TBC ? ngawur lagi-_-

MAKASIH YANG SUDAH BACA , MAKASIH YANG REVIEW LIKE ATAU FOLLOW , AKU TAU INI CERITA YANG BURUK SIH JADI SADAR DIRI AJA HUUUUU T_T

ONE MORE , I JUST MISS XIUHAN

WHEN I SEE XIUMIN , SUDDENLY I ALSO MISS LUHAN

AKU GATAU ADA YANG SUKA ATAU ENGGA , BAGIKU SATU YANG NUNGGU CERITA INI AJA UDAH SANGAT TERHARU

NunaaBaozie : gasemuanya bareng" kok

xiuxiuLaLa: makasih banyaaakkkk

Snowwhiteexo : makasih thornim,aku baru baca reviewnya

Larassekarkinanti ; makasih yaaaaaa,makasihhh

Cicifu : sudaaa

Xiuhan799 : MAkasih banyaak

Angga.XXyu : iya ka selalu diperbaiki hihi , makasiih

Guest" makasih banyakkkk


	7. 7

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Bentak Jongdae

" Ya daeah , aku hanya kesal karena yeoja sialan itu menggodamu "

" Apa kau tak tau siapa namja tadi , hah , kau tak sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa tadi hah , itu tua Luhan , sekali lagi Lu Haaannn , kau lupa hah "

Daeul pun hanya diam terpaku , ia tau siapa Luhan

" Dengan jurus apa mantanmu itu menggoda Luhan "

" Entahlah aku tidak tau , kita harus waspada ''

" Kenapa harus waspada jelas-jelas memang minseok tadi yang salah "

JOngdae memilih pergi , ia khawatir akan ada sesuatu yag buruk jika menyangkut dengan Luhan , ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan Daeul , ia memilih pergi

XXXX

'' Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan " Tanya Donghae bingung , begitupun Sehun dan Jongin yang menyimak

"Akan kubuat siapapun yang menyakiti MInseokku menderita "

" Minseok eoinn tidak akan menyukai itu oppa "

" Luhan Jongin bukan opa aiishh " Potong sehun , yang hanya diacuhkan orang orang

" Lebih baik oppa menenangkan eonni , aku yang menenangkannya atau oppa ?" Tawar JOngin , yang diacuhkan Luhan juga , LUhan langsung menuju kamarnya , tentu MInseok disana , karena merek sudah sekamar , ia membuka pintu perlahan .

Minseok sedang duduk dilantai , bersandar pada kasur , menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututu yang ia tekuk ke dada , ia tidak menangis , hanya merenung , ingatanya memutar kembali hinaaan , caci maki dan perlakuan buruk keluarga Jongdae , ditambah lagi hari ini , ia sudah berpisah dengan Jongdae kenapa mereka masih mengganggunya

Luhan pun duduk disamping MInseok , Minseok masih diam

" Aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan mereka , jika itu bisa membuatmu lupa akan perlakuan mereka , kau dan mereka jelas beda kelas , sangat beda kelas , kau adalah istri Luhan , penguasa bisnis seperempat dunia , mereka hanya bgian kecil dari perusahaan ku "

Minseok pun mengangkat kepalanya , ia menatap Luhan

" Aku tidak butuh perusahaan mereka hancur , aku hanya butuh kau , aku membutuhkan pelukanmu " Ucapnya lemah

Luhanpun langsung memeluknya , tangis MInseokpun pecah , ia menahannya sedari tadi , ia hanya ingin seperti ini , ingin ditenangkan , ingin dipeluk , setelah ia sedikit tenang luhan pun memberanikan dirinya

" Aku akan menghancurkan mereka karena telah membuatmu seperti ini "

" Itu sama saja kau seperti mereka lu , aku tidak dendam dengan mereka , mengertilah , maaf aku terlalau kekanak kanakan "

" Hmmmmm , Aku tetap akan menghancurkan mereka , agar kau tak merasa terhina lagi , kau adalah milikku , ingat kau milikku sekarang , hartaku adalah hartamu , kehormatanku adalah kehormatanmu , begitupun kehormatannmu adalah kehormatanku , jika kehormatanmu direndahkan , itu sama saja merendahkanku " Ucapnya penuh penenkanan

" Cukup dengan kehormatanmu , aku tidak butuh hartamu , aku tidak mutuh kehancuran mereka , aku hanya membutuhkanmu " Ucap Minseok sembari menatap Luhan sendu

" Tapi mereka …."

Cupp…. Minseok membungkam mulut Luhan

" Aku membutuhkanmu , ini hanya sedikit rasa sakitku yang terpendam " Ucapnya mantap

" Baiklah , sekali yang harus kau ingat , kau adalah milikku , jauh diatas kelas mereka , dimanapun kau bertemu mereka lagi , tegakkan kepalmu , karna kau tidak pantas menunduk dihadapan mereka " Ucap Luhan penuh penekanan . Minseok hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan kembali , menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Luhan

" Saranghae LUhannie …"

" Nado Saranghaeo Minseokie …"

XLNR

WEDDING DAY

Pesta yang sangat meriah dengan tatanan dekorasi terindah , dua pasang pengantin telah selesai melakukan pemberkatan , karena Jongin sedang hamil , dan sangat rentan bila terlalau capek , akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin lebih dahulu memasuki kamar , namun setelah itu mereka keluar kembali karena entah sedang ngidam atau apa JOngin ingin sekali di pesta pernikahan itu

Teman Minseok tidak begitu banyak, begitupun teman Jongin dan Sehun , tamu tamu lebih didominasi rekan bisnis Luhan , begitupun paman Luhan dan anaknya yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka

Jongdae hadir dengan Daeul , mereka benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Minseok memanglah Istri Luhan sekarang , pertama kalinya Jongdae merasa ciut bertemu MInseok , namun tidak dengan Daeul , ia malah semakin membenci Minseok , arena Minseok diniahi Luhan , berbagai fikiran negative pun bertebaran dikepalanya , ditambah lagi dengan sifat irinya , saat melihat Minseok bercengkerama dengan Sehun dan Jongin , ia pun menghampiri mereka

" Akhirnya si jalang mendapatkan pangeran yang kaya " Ucapnya kencang , orang-orangpun bisa mendengar suara Daeul , begitupun Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka namun ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh Daeul berani bertindak

"Kau …" Ucap Sehun geram ingin melayangkan tangannya kepipi Daeul

" Dengan jurus apa kau memikat tuan Lu ? "

" Hentikan Daeul " Potong jongdae menahan malu

" Wae ? kau lihat si jalang ini kemarin menggodamu dan sekarang ia menikah dengan tuan Lu , betapa jalangnya yeoja ini , sudah berapa kali kau memikat orang kaya hah " bentaknya , Minseok hanya diam , tubuhnya bergetar , ia meremas tangan Jongin dan sehun , sehun yang merasakan kekalutan Minseokpun semakin geram

" Setidaknya nunnaku tidak gila harta , nunnaku tidak mungkin menggoda namja murahan seperti kekasihmu , nunnaku sangat terhormat , bahkan lebih terhormat darimu " Teriak sehun , Luhan memandang adiknya bangga , namun emosinya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan

" Jaga bicaramu , kau tidak mengenal yeoja murahan ini Sehun , bahkan mungkin ia menjual dirinya pada hyungmu " ucapnya tegas " Tidak gila harta tapi mengincar hyungmu , hah yang benar saja , dia ini hanya sampah , harusnya berkaca …."

Byuuurrrr…

Luhan menyiram Daeul dengan air minum , Orang-orangpun diam , mereka tau pasti Luhan sangat marah , mereka mengenal Luhan sangat berbahaya jika sedang marah

" Tuan luu …" cicit Daeul

" Angkat kepalamu nyonya Lu " Ucap Luhan menarik Minseok kesampingnya " Wanita ini , perkenalkan , dia adalah nyonya Lu , kau sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa , istri Tuan Lu , jika kau menghina istriku , itu sama saja kau menghinaku, tanyakan pada kekasihmu , siapa yang menggoda siapa , kau itu tidak pantas bicara dengan istriku , istriku jauh lebih berkelas darimu , ia mencintaiku tanpa melihat seberapa harta yang ku punya , aku bisa menghancurkan perusahaan kalian karena telah menghina istriku , tapi dengan entengnya istri ku ini melarangku , siapa yang lebih rendah sekarang hah "

Jongdae hanya membungkuk meminta maaf

" Maafkan Daeul tuan Lu , kami permisi " Ucap Jongdae menyeret Daeul pergi , orang-orangpun sibuk kembli kedunianyamereka tidak ingin ambil pusing , toh ucapan Luhan memang benar , namun Tuan Wu menyeringai , karena mendapatkan kelemahan Luhan kembali

" Aku bilang jangan tundukkan kepalamu didepan mereka " Ucap Luhan

Minseok menatap Luhan dan tersenyum

" Aku ingin memakinya namun aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu suamiku " Ucapnya tulus

" Jangan berbohong istriku " Ucap Luhan lembut sambil mencium bibir Minseok sekilas

" Lain kali aku akan membalas makian mereka dengan caraku sendiri , tidak usah khawatir " ucap minseok

" Yaa benar eonni harus membalasnya , kalau aku tidak ingat sedang dipesta pernikahan kita , aku sudah menjambaknya iiisshhh " Ucap sehun kesal

" Benar Nunna tenang saja , kita semua membela nunna " timbal sehun

" KAu tadi hebat sehun " Ucap Luhan mengcak rambut sehun

" Yaaa hyung , aku juga menyayangi nunna " Ucapnya malas

Minseok dan jonginpun hanya terkikik , kakak beradik ini memang aneh

" kau ini , bawa Jongin kekamar sana , ajaklah istirahat , lagipula sebentar lagi pestanya selesai " Ucap sehun

" Aku belum bertemu Kris hyung "

rengek sehun

" Aku juga masih ingin disini oppa "

" Luhan jonginie bukan oppa aiissh "

" terserah kalian saja " ucap Luhan acuh iapun memilih memeluk Minseok dari belakang

" Lu ini masih ramai " protes minseok

" Memangnya kenapa "

" Aku malu "

" biar saja mereka melihatnya "

" Lepaskan "

" Anni " Protes Luhan

" Luhan oppa memang romantic keke " Ucap Jongin

" Luhan luhan luhan astagaaaaa " Protes sehun " Eoh Kris hyung " timpalnya tiba-tiba saat melihat Kris menghampiri mereka

Sehunpun memeluk Kris

" hyung sendiri ? ya hyung aku sudah menikah kapan hyung menyusulku " Kris pun hanya tersenyum kecut , ia melepas pelukan sehun dan menghampiri Luhan

" Chukaae Hyung " Ucapnya , Luhan pun tersenyum , namun tidak dengan Minseok , suara itu , ya suara itu , ia sangat ingat suara itu , namun setelah tau dia kerabat Luhan ia memilih dim

" Gomawo " Ucap Luhan singkat ia masih belum bisa berbicara banyak dengan Kris ia melepas pelukan Minseok , Minseokpun memlilih duduk disamping Jongin , pura-pura menyibukkan diri , karena ia sangat takut sekarang , astaga lemah sekali , traumanya berturut-turut menghampirinya

" Dimana paman wu ?" Tanya sehun

" Appa sudah pulang , ia menitipkan salam , karena appa agak tidak enak badan "

" Eoh " Jawab Luhan sekenanya

" Aku juga ingin pamit karena tamu sudh mulai sepi , chuke hyung , chukae anak manja " Kekehnya

" Ya hyung harus segera menyusulku "ucap sehun

" Ne hahaha , baiklah aku pulang dulu , anyongg "

Krispun meninggkan pesta itu , diikuti tamu-tamu lain yang sudah mulai ingin pulang

Minseok pun memasuki kamar , tanpa memberitahu Luhan

" Dimana minseok "

" eonni baru saja masuk kamar oppa " jawab jongin

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar , begitupun dengan sehun dan jongin

Kriieeeet …

Luhan memasuki kamar , namun ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat mineok duduk dimeja rias dengan muka yang tak terbaca "

Iapun menghampirinya dan memeluk minseok dari belakang

" hay istriku " Ucapnya mengecup leher minseok

Minseok hanya tersenyum

" Wae ? "

" Ani " jawabnya singkat

" Katakan apa yang kau fikirkan , aku suamimu , kita harus saling terbuka , aku harus tau apapun mengenai istriku " Ucapnya lembut sambil menjilat leher minseok

" Aaahh " Luhan girang karena mendengar desahan Minseok , minseokpun sedikit melupakan bebannya tadi , ia tidak ingin mengecewakan malam ini

Luhan melepas gaun Minseok dan menggendongnya ke ranjang , melucuti pakaiaannya sendiri

" Kau cantik istriku " Ucapnya sebelum membekap mulut MInseok , tangannya sudah bergerily di dada dan kewanitaan Minseok

" Kaauu… jugaa, tampann.. suamiku " Ucap Minseok susah payah disela ciumannya

Euuummpp

Luhan terus mengecup seluruh tubuh minseok tanpa terlewat seincipun

" Kenapa kau begitu indah " godanya , minseok hanya mengerang

Luhanpun memsukkan kejantannannya

" Aaahhhh Lu …"

" Nikmati sayang "

Luhan terus menumbuk kejantannannya , hingga akhirnya minseok mencapai klimaksnya

" Aaaahh luu aakuuh "

" Bersama sayangg aaah "

Merekapun mencapai kenikmatan bersama-sama

Namun itu belum cukup karena Luhan menaiki Minseok lagi , dan mereka melakukaan malam pertama mereka dengan sangat panjang dan penuh gairah

XXX

Euummm

" Lakukan pelan-pelan sehunni " Ucap Jongin

Sehun tidak menanggapinya , ia terus menumbuk kewanitan jongin dengan lembut karena tidak ingin menyakiti baby mereka

" saranghae suhunnie , aaahh " Ucap jongin disela kenikmatannya

" nado saranghae niniiiiiiaaaahhh "

Merekapun menikmati malam panas mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri

XXXX

Luhan terbangun pada pukul 5 pagi , ia bahagia karena sekarang ia beristri , istri yang akan ia jaga dan I bahagiakan , ia pun memandang wajah Minseok dan tersenyum sendiri , namun ingatannya mendadak mengingat keadaan Minseok sebelum mereka melakukan malam pertama , kenapa wajah MInseok murung ? apa dia grogi ? apa dia masih sakit hati karena omongan Daeul ? Apa ia tidak bahagia , batin Luhan

Euuunggghhhhhhh …… Minseok menggeliat , membuka matanya dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang memandangnya , aaahh dia suka ini

" Menatap wajah cantikku eooh " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut

Luhan pun mengecup bibir MInseok sekilas

" Aku ketahuan yah aha , pagi Nyonya Lu …"

" Pagi juga Tuan Lu … Lepaskan aku , aku ingin membuat sarapan "

" Shirreo , biar ajuhma yang memasak "

" Tapi aku ingin ku memakan masakanku "

" Arrasseo , tapi dengarkan aku dulu , dengar baikbaik , kau tau , aku adalah pria arogan tapi aku berjanji akan melindungi istriku , menjaga kehormatan istriku , berusaha selalu terbuka dengan istriku , apapun itu hal buruk maupun hal baik , kaupun harus seperti itu , jangan pernah menutupi apapun dariku " Ucapnya sambil menatap Minseok lembut

" Ne aku berjanji "

" Kalau begitu katakan padaku kenapa denganmu semalam ? apa istri ini masih terluka dengan ucapan yeoja sialan itu " Ucapnya selembut mungkin , mencoba membujuk Minseok untuk jujur

" Anni , aku kan Nyonya Lu kenapa harus sakit hati ? toh suamiku sangat menghormatiku untuk apa aku sakit hati , hanya suamiku yang boleh memandangku hina " Balas Minseok masih mencoba menutupi semuanya

" Pintar , tapi aku takkan memandangmu Hina , aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sayang , jika kau menghormatiku sebagai suamimu tolong katakan padaku " Ucapnya lagi , demi apapun ia melihat mata minseok sedang kalut

" Apapun ? "

" Ya apapun , katakan "

" Siapa itu Kris ? namja semalam yang terakhir kita temui ?"

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya

" Anak pamanku , adaapa dengannya? Apa kau mengenalnya ? katakan " Ucapnya sedikit posesive

" Anni , aku ingat suaranya , suara itu ….suara orang yang menyekapku waktu itu .."

LUhan membelalakkan matanya

" MWORAGOOO …. Apa kau serius ?''

" Ne , tapi jangan berbuat apapun padanya Lu " Ucapnya takut karena Luhan tiba-tiba duduk dan mengepalkan tangannya , minseok pun memeluk Luhan

" Brengsek " Ucap Luhan penuh penekanan penuh emosi

Cup … Minseok pun mencium bibir Luhan , menindih badannya , sedikit melumat bibir Luhan , Luhan hanya membelalakkan matanya , emosinya seketika hilang , ooh baru pertama kali ia bisa kehilangan emosinya dengan begitu cepat

" Aku tau kau marah , namun jangan pernah menyakiti saudaramu , jika kau ingin membalas dendam , balaslah dengan kasih sayang , rangkul dia , dan tanyakan baik-baik maksudnya "

Luhan pun tersenyum , ia merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga

" Aku tak salah memilih istri " Katanya sambil memeluk minseok , memutar keadaan , menindih Minseok balik , ia sangat mengagumi istrinya saat ini

Tok tok tok …

" Nunnaaaaa , apa nunna sudah bangun ? bantu aku memasak , Jongin memintaku memasak Nunna " Ucap sehun kencang sambil memelas

Luhan yang mendengar itupun cemberut , ia ingin morning sex dengan istrinya namun diganggu adik sialannya , ia semakin cemberut ketika mendengar ucapan Minseok

" Ne aku akan segera keluar , tunggu lah didapur " Luhan membelalakkan matanya

" Aiiiisssh kau tidak boleh membantunya sayang , aku ingin berdua denganmu .." ia ingin mencium Minseok namun minseok lebih dulu melepaskan dirinya dan berlari kekamar mandi

" Yaaaaaaaaak " teriak Luhan sambil memukul bantalnya gemas , ia ingin menyusul Minseok kekamar mandi namun ia urungkan , karena ia tau pasti Jongin sedang mengidam " Aisssh aku akan menyuruh mereka pulang kerumahnya sendiri " batinnya

Tidak lama Minseok keluar

" Mandilah sayang , dan jangan memintaku untuk memandikanmu , aku akan memandikanmu jika kita bulan madu " Ucap Minseok sambil berjalan kelur kamar

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum , ia sudah merencanakan bulan madunya seminggu lagii , karena ia masih ada pekerjaan yang penting di kantornya , ia pun bangkit dari kasur dan membersihkan diri , ia ingin menyusul Minseok

XXXX

Sehun sedang duduk termenung dimeja makan , entah apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini , bahagia , bercampur khawatir , sehun khawatir tentang Kris , tentu saja , ia tau siapa yang melakukan penyekapan terhadap Minseok , ia juga terlibat sebenatnya , terlibat dengan membantu kris menangkap minseok , namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa , namun setelah ia sedikit mendengar pembelaan Minseok tadi sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar LuMin ia berpikir lagi , kenpa ia tidak berani memberitahu hyungnya , ia fikir minseok akan menyuruh Luhan balas dendam namun salahh

Minseok malah membela Kris , ia pun semakin menghormati Minseok , karena ia bisa menenangkan kakanya , padahal ia tau Luhan sangat sulit mengontrol emosi

" Dimana Jongin " Ucap Minseok memasuki dapur

'' Eoh dia masih dikamar nunna , dia masih lelah " ucapnya terkekeh , mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam

" Kau menghabisinya semalam eoh " Goda minseok , sehun pun tertawa bagaimana mungkin Minseok menanyakan hal itu , namun ia menyukainya , seperti berbicara dengan ibu sendiri

" annia nunna , aku hanya menjalankan tugasku " BAlasnya sambil terkekeh

" Aiiissh , terserah lah , kajja kau ingin memasak apa " Ucap Minseok sambil membuka lemari

Sehun menghampiri Minseok

" BAgaimana kalau ramen " Ucapnya

" Yaaaaa , kau hanya ingin memasak ramen tapi kau sampai menganggu acraku bermesraan eoh " Ucap Minseok malas

" Hahaha aku hanya bercanda nunna ,ngomong-ngomongkalu pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sangat cantik nunna " Goda sehun , entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menggoda minseok

" jika siang sore dan malam aku jelek ? begitu " Ucap Minseok kesal

" Anni , nunna tampak seksi , coba nunna memakai kemeja tanpa dalaman lagi " Ucap sehun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya bersiap kabur, ia tidak ingin dipukul minseok

" Yaaaaak bocah ini , kemari kau , yaaak aisssh " Teriak Minseok sambil mengejar Sehun

Sehun terus berlari memutari ruang tamu , dan ruang santai

" Hahaha kau tak bisa menangkapku nunna , lihatlah muka nunna sangat seksi jika marah haha " Godanya lagi

" Yaaaaaaakk kemari kau , awas kau yaaaaakk " Teriaknya masih dengan mengejar sehun

Teriaknya sangat kencang hingga terdengar oleh Luhan dan Jongin , mereka pun melihat apa yang terjadi , setelah melihat dari lantai atas mereka tertawa karena melihat sehun yang dikejar-kejar minseok , Luhan sangat terhibur , karena ia tidak pernah melihat sehun seperti ini , tertawa lepas

" Yyaaaaaak sehun kemari kau " Teriaknya lagi , namun kali ini sehun tidak berlari menghindari Minseok , ia berjalan kearah Minseok sambil merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk Minseok namun Minseok langsung mencubit kupingnya

" Yaaa nuna miannhae , nunnaaa appoh , aku hanya bercanda " Ucapnya melas

" Rasakan ini bocah nakal "

" Mian nunna …"

" Rasakaaan " Minseok semakin kencang menjewer telinga sehun

Sehun terus meringis , ia pun meminta luhan dan jongin untuk menolongnya namun mereka malah semakin tertawa kencang

" Hyunggg , jonginie tolong akuuuu " Pintanya hanya dijawab denganbunyi tertawa mereka yang semakin kencang

" Nunna miaaan …"

" Kapok eoh …"

" anni , aku bahagia karena melihat nunna marah , nunna seperti eomma ku "

Ucap sehun sambil melepas tangan Minseok dan menggenggam tangan Minseok , ia sebenarnya bisa melawan namun ia bahagia seperti ini , seperti mengenang ibunya

Minseok langsung diam seribu bahas , begitupun Jongin dan Luhan , Luhn pernah melihat kejadian seperti tadi , ia ingat saat ibunya bercanda dengan sehun , sehun hanya sebentar merasakan kasih sayang ibunya , selama ini sehun seolah terlihat dewasa , namun ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata adiknya itu merindukan ibunya

" Nunna gomawo , kajja kita membuat sarapan " Ucapnya mengandeng tangan Minseok dan menuntunnya ke dapur

Minseok hanya diam , ia tak menyangka ini , namun ia segera tersadar saat memasuki dapur , Ia tersenyum manis kepada sehun , mereka pun memasak untuk sarapan dengan diam , sesekali bercanda , sesekali berdebat

Setelah makanan tersaji , mereka memanggil luhan dan jongin , mereka berempat srapan dengan penuh kemesraan masing-masing , kadang berdebat dan berebut makanan satu sama lain , setelah menyudahi sarapan , Luhan pamit pergi kekantor , karena ia harus rapat , Sehun belum bisa kkekantor karena belum diberi izin oleh Luhan

Tinggal minseok jongin dan sehun

" sehunnie , eonni aku masih mengantuk aku tidur lagi ya " Ucap jongin

" Ne , istirahatlah " Ucap Minseok lembut

" Kajja aku akan mengantarkanmu " Ucap sehun , menggendong Jongin bridal style

" Sehunniee , aku bisa jalan sendiri " Ucapnya malu-malu

" Aku tidak ingin kau lelah menaiki tangga chagi " Ucap sehun manis

Jongin pun tersipu hanya diam dan menyembunyikan kepalanya didada sehun

Setelah sampai dikamar , sehun merebahkan jongin perlahan kekasur , ia ikut berbaring dan memeluk jongin , jongin yang masih tersipu pun hanya dia sambil menutup matanya , karena ia sangat mengantuk , sehun mengelus punggung jongin , sampai terlihat jongin benar-benar terlelap , ia pun turn dan keluar kamar , ia melihat minseok sedang menonton tv , ia pun menghampiri minseok , duduk disamping Minseok

Minseok hanya tersenyum

" Gomawo sudah menjaga jongin " Ucap minseok

" itu memang tugasku nunna " Balas sehun

" Nunna bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Ucapnya lagi

" Bertanya apa ?" jawab minseok tanpa memandang sehun

" Apa nunna tau kalau Kris hyung yang menyekap nunna waktu itu ?" cicit sehun , minseok langsung membelalakkan matanya , bagaimana sehun tau , atau sehun memang sudah tau , ia menatap sehun dengan takut , ia takut sehun juga sama dengan Kris

" Bagaimana kau tau…"

" Miaaan , maafkan aku nunna , maafkan kris hyung , aku yang memberitahu password apartemen luhan hyung pada kris hyung , maafkan aku nunna " Ucapnya berlutut didepan Minseok , Ia sangat menyesl , ia tau minseok adalah orang baik , ia menyesal sempat membenci minseok , karena ia dihasut kris , ia takut minseok hanya menginginkan harta kakaknya

Minseok kaget , tentu saja , ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun , perlahan air matanya menetes , mengenai tangan sehun

Sehun yang melihat itupun semakin merasa bersalah , ia ingin dicaci minseok , tapi ia malah melihat minseok menangis

" Nunna maafkan aku , maafkan dosaku ini nunna , tolong jangan beritahu Luhan hyung tentang ini , Nunna …" Ucap sehun dengan tangisnya

Minseok masih membatu , ia kecewa , sakit hati , namun ia mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi pagi bahwa ia seperti eomma sehun saat marah-marah , ia memilih memjamkan matanya , menenangkan dirinya dengan terus menangis

Sehun yang melihat itu pun hnya pasrah

" Nunna aku mohon jangan seperti ini , nunna bisa melakukan apapun kepadaku asal nunna jangan menangis , maafkan aku yang menuruti kris hyung waktu itu , maafkan aku nunna , katakan sesuatu " Isaknya

" Sehun……."

TBC

Mian kalau banyak banget kurangnya , mian kalau alurnya ngebut banget , aaah mian buat semuanya

Makasih buat yang mau baca ff ini , makasih yang review mian gabisa bales karena jawabannya selalu sama " Maaf karena ini ff ngaco dan makasih sudah membaca ", buat semuanya lah , aku tetap menunggu reviewnya

GOMAWO


	8. 8

_" Hyung kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku , Jongin sangat memujamu ,apa kau tidak kasian padanya ?"_

 _" Aku tidak bisa melawan appaku sehun,Aku tau kau juga mengagumi Jongin kan , Lagipula Luhan hyung sudah mendapat file video itu , aku tau itu , dan aku harus merelakan wajahku ini dimake up lebam oleh appa "_

 _" Kenapa file itu bisa hilang ? Aiish ... Bukan cara ini yang aku mau untuk mendap_ _atkan jongin , Lalu apa lagi yang akan hyung lakukan , jangan sakiti Luhan hyung "_

 _" Aku tidak tau yang pasti aku yakin kalau Luhan hyung yang melakukannya karena ia tidak akan melibatkanmu , aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti Luhan hyung , aku tidak tau appaku pasti akan marah , oh ya apa kau tau yeoja yang diapartemen Luhan hyung ? aku mengawasinya , ia membawa seorang yeoja ke apartemennya , ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu kan " Tutur Kris_

 _" Aku tidak tau , mungkin salah satu pelacurnya , ciiihhh aku benci itu , dia selalu membayar pelacur , tapi dia menyebut itu kekasihnya " Ujar sehun_

 _" Bagaimana kalau aku menyekap yeoja itu ? beritahu aku berapa pasword apartemen Luhan hyung "_

 _" 0799 , tapi jangan sakiti Luhan hyung , dia terlalu berharga untukku , aku hanya memilikinya , kalau hyung ingin akrab lagi dengan luhan hyung jangan membuatnya semakin marah "_

 _" Arraseo , aku juga menyayangi Luhan Hyung , Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sehun , aku belum bisa melawan appa "_

 _" Aku merindukan kita bertiga bertengkar karena berebut mobil-mobilan lagi "_

 _" Nadoo aku cukup senang karena masih bisa menemuimu seperti ini , kalau appa tau dia pasti akan menyuruhku membunuhmu perlahan"_

 _" Hyung tidak mungkin seperti itu kan ?"_

 _" Hahaha aniia , belum waktunya kau mati , bertanggung jawablah pada jongin "_

 _" Yaaaaa "_

Sehun tau Kris menuruti ayahnya , tapi sehun juga tau kalau Kris selalu meniru Luhan ia terobsesi menjadi Luhan , ia hanya ingin membuat Kris sadar dan seperti dahulu lagi , bisa berguaru dengannya dan luhan , ia tidak tau kenapa Luhan membenci kris , ia tidak tau Ayah kris membunuh ibunya ia hanya tau kalau kris terobsesi dengan Luhan jadi Luhan menghindarinya , karena inilah ia kadang menbantu Kris dalam artian ingin menyelamatkan dan melindungi hyungnya sendiri dari perbuatan gila Kris dan Appanya

Sehun mengingat kenapa dengan bodohnya ia menganggap Minseok tidak berharga untuk Luhan , ia sangat menyesalinya , ia merasa menyesal sewaktu melihat Minseok dirumah sakit , dan melihat pertama kalinya Luhan menangis untuk seorang yeoja kecuali ibu mereka

ia sangat menyesal , ia mengerti kenapa hyungnya memilih Minseok , dia sederhana , namun bisa mengimbangi sifat arogan Luhan , ia juga merasa diperdulikan lagi , ia bahagia menikahi Jongin , ditambah bahagia seperti punya eomma lagi , bergurau , berebut makanan , dimarahi , seperti ia kembali kerumah masa kecilnya

Ia harus mengakui perbuatannya pada Minseok , ia jatuh hati pada sifat Minseok , dalam arti seperti memiliki nunna yang sesungguhnya , ia hanya bisa meminta maaf , meminta ampun , bahkan kalau bisa ia akan melakukan apapun agar Minseok memaafkannya

" Sehun ..." Ucap Minseok disela tangisannya , " Mau kah kau menjadi seorang appa seorang suami yang baik untuk jongin dan baby kalian ? " Ucapnya lagi

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan menengadah menatap Minseok , apa maksud Minseok

" Maksud Nunna ? nunna tidak ingin tinggal dengan kami ?"

" Anni , aku tidak tau hubunganmu Luhan dan kris tapi kalian pasti saudara yang sangat menyayangi , Jadilah namja yang lebih baik , jika kau ingin pengampunan dariku , turutilah , Kita bangun keluarga kita , Jadilah namja yang bertanggung jawab , hanya itu yang aku minta " Ucap minseok dengan senyumnya , ya ia munafik , ia sangat sakit hati namun ia juga menyayangi sehun sebagai adikknya , ia memikirkan Jongin dan Luhan jika mereka tau pasti Sehun akan habis

Sehun memeluk Minseok erat , ia menumpahkan tangisnya , ia semakin menyayangi Minseok , astaga makhluk apa yang ia peluk ini kenapa mau memaafkannya

" Aku akan menuruti nunna , aku akan membuat keluarga kita bahagia , gomapta nunna , astaga Luhan hyng sangat beruntung mendapatkan nunna "

Minseok melepas pelukan sehun dan menatap Sehun

" Gomawo atas kejujuranmu " Ucap Minseok

" Nunna saranghae " Ucap sehun

" Yaaaakk , ucapkan itu pada istrimu , pergi sana temui istrimu " Ucap Minseok kesal sambil memukul lengan sehun

" Aissh nunna aku seriuss , aissh jinjja , nunna sangat lucu kalau marah-marah seperi ini haha " Ucapnya sambil ngacir kekamar menemui Jongin

XLNR

AtOffice

" Sudah waktunya kau menemui Kris "

" Aku belum siap donghae "

" Wae ? Dia akan semakin diperalat appanya Luhan !"

" Aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya lagi Donghae , Aku masih mengingat perbuatan appanya pada orang tuaku , jangan memaksaku "

" Aku tidak memaksamu , aku hanya memberimu saran , kau harus menarik kris dari appanya "

" Haaaaahhh , kau tau Minseok mengenali suara orang yang menyekapnya , dan itu adalah Kris "

" Jinjja ? Lalu ? " Ucap donghae

Luhan memejamkan matanya , mereka sedang di ruangan kerja Luhan

" Dia menyuruhku agar tak balas dendam , dia menyuruhku bertanya pada kris kenapa melakukan itu , dia menenangkanku , kau tau dia menenangkanku hanya dengan ciumannya " Ucap Luhan masih memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

" Mworago ? " Donghae terkejut tentu saja , Luhan kan susah kalau sudah emosi , apalagi sesuatu yang menyangkut milikknya diusik , menangis karena Minseok dan tenang karena Minseok , rasanya Donghae ingin memeluk Luhan karena sahabatnya ini sudah benar-benar berubah " Kau menurutinya ?" ucap Donghae

" Aku belum siap " Ucap luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar " Aku dulu memang menyayangi Kris seperti aku menyayangi Sehun , tapi kris sebenarnya punya obsesi yang gila terhadapku , dia selalu ingin sepertiku , aku takut dia akan mengambil Minseok dariku , dia sangat mirip ayahnya , kau tau itu kan , kau juga tau dia setiap hari mengawasi gerak gerikku seolah-olah ia sasaeng fans , itu bukan kasih sayang adik , tapi obsesi , bergaya sepertiku , mengikuti semua tender yang sama dengan perusahaanku , dengan alih-alih permintaan appanya , karena itu dia memperlambat membunuhku " Ucap Luhan tajam

Donghae hanya berdengung , mengiyakan tentu saja , ia tau Kris terlalu obesesi pada kakanya , mungkin belum waktunya ia mempertemukan Luhan dan Kris , kris tentu harus belajar untuk tidak seperti Luhan lagi

" Baiklah , lalu bagaimana dengan SAS CORP dan MR CORP ? kau serius ingin menarik saham dari sana ?"

" Minseok melarangku aiissshh , mereka memberi luka yang dalam pada istriku tapi dia hanya diam " Keluh Luhan " Padahal aku akan sangat mudah menghancurkan mereka , mereka tidak ada apa-apanya denganku tapi berani menghina istriku " Kesalnya

" Kau tidak salah memilih istri , Jadilah suami yang baik , turuti nasehat baik dari istrimu " Kekeh donghae , karena donghae juga tau kalau Luhan bukan seorang yang penurut tapi tidak dengan Minseok haha

" Yaaa , kau menceramahiku seolah kau ini sudah berumah tangga saja , carilah yeoja yang bisa mengurusimu , apa kau sudah menyimpang eoh " kekeh luhan

" Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu ukeku sih "

" yaaaaaakkk "

" Tapi ngomong-ngomong istrimu sangat seksi , apa dia juga seksi diranjang ?" Goda Donghae lagi yang dihadiahi lemparan buku olehLuhan

" Jangan memandang istriku brengsek , ingin mati eoh , dia seksi diluar didalam dan dimana-mana puas , aku bahkan bisa tidak bisa melupakannya barang sedetik , dia terlalu manis , agresif , lembut , penyayang dan seksi " Puji Luhan dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan

" Mungkin aku harus lebih sering berkunjung ke rumahmu "

" Yaaaaakk "

" Hahaha miaan , kajja kita harus rapat lagi , kontrol emosimu kita akan bertemu tuan Wu dan kris "

Luhan hanya berdengung dan berjalan keluar ruangannya , Donghaepun mengikutinya dari belakang , mereka menuju tempat parkir dan segera melaju ke tempat rapat , diperjalanan ia menelevon minseok , entah kenapa ia rindu sekali , mungkin suara Minseok bisa menengkannya

" Hai sayang " Ucapnya manis , Donghaepun memutar matanya malas mendengar nada menjijikkan dari Luhan

" _Ya luhannie ada apa ?"_

"Aku merindukanmu , aku sedang menuju tempat rapat , aku harus bertemu paman Wu dan Kris , apa yang harus aku lakukan "

" _tersenyumlah seperti pangeranku , kau kan seorang Luhan yang terhormat kenapa harus bingung menghadapi mereka , lagi pula kau lebih daripada mereka kekeke "_ _kekeh minseok_

" Kau meniruku " gerutu Luhan

" _Anni , bekerjalah dengan benar tuan Lu , fighting"_

Arraseo , jangan macam-macam dan jangan telat makan nyonya lu "

" _Ne , bye ..."_

 _" Aing. "_

Setelah menutup televonnya luhan pun senyum-senyum sendiri , Donghae samakin geli melihatnya , mengadu eoh haha

" Kau seperti rusa bodoh tuan haha "

" Terserahlah mau mengataiku apa yang jelas aku bahagia haha "

" yayaya aku tau "

XLNR

Minseok masih memikirkan tindakan sehun namun setelah menerima televon dari Luhan ia langsung menerimanya dengan lapang dada

ia ingat ucapan ibunya dahulu

" _Appa mu sangat sibuk bekerja diluar sana , kita tidak tau appa dalam keadaan seperti apa , yang harus kita lakukan adalah mendoakan dan mendukungnya karena ia bekerja untuk hidup kita , Jika kau mempunyai suami kelak kau akan mengetahuinya , kau harus menghormati suamimu , melayani dengan ikhlas , menjaga amanahnya , menjaga keluarganya , mendukungnya , memberinya nasehat yang baik ketika suamimu mulai melenceng , cintai suamimu sepenuh hati bagaimanapun keadaannya karena suamimu adalah harg_ _a dirimu "_

Minseok hanya tersenyum mengingat ucapan ibunya , ia akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik , ia sudah melupakan sifat individualnya , walaupun masih cerewet dan manja

Bagaimana Luhan membelanya didepan Jongdae dan Daeul , bagaimana Luhan khawatir ia menyukainya , menyukai pelukan Luhan , cinta Luhan , Keluarga Luhan adalah keluarganya jadi ia harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik sekarang , karena tugasnya sekarang sudah berbeda , statusnya juga sudah berbeda , Seorang Istri dan seorang kakak

Dahulu ia hanya memiliki Jongin setelah keluarganya meninggal , namun sekarang ada Sehun , ia pun bahagia karena Jongin bahagia , ia bersyukur kala mengetahui Jongin percaya dengan Sehun daripada harus mengejar Kris lagi

Ya ini lah kehidupannya sekarang , suka dukanya harus ia bagi dengan suaminya nanti , ia tau hidup tidak selamanya mulus , jika terjadi sesuatu , iapun harus tegar dan berani menghadapinya

" Eoh eonni sedang apa ?" Ucap Jongin menghampiri Minseok ditaman belakang rumah

" Sedang memikirkan suamiku hihi " kekeh Minseok

" Aaa eonni sekarang jadi semakin manis " Ucap Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Minseok

" Aku sudah bersuami , tentu saja harus manis , biar suamiku tidak macam-macam diluar sana " kekeh Minseok " Apakabar baby apa kau sehat " ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus perut Jongin

" Baik halmonie "

" Yaaakk aku belum setua itu "

" Haha miaan , aku hanya bercanda eonni , mmmmmm eonni gomawo "

" Untuk ?"

" Karena terus bersamaku , eonni aku bahagia , aku bahkan mulai mencintai sehun , aku kadang kesal kalau melihat sehun menggodamu huhh "

" Kita akan selalu bersama jonginie , heoool apa benar ? aku kan memang lebih seksi darimu " kekeh Minseok

" Eonniiiiiiii " Melas Jongin " Aku serius , tapi itu mungkin karena babyku ini , dia membawa banyak perubahan untukku , aku juga rindu caffe uuu " Ucapnya menatap Minseok

" Tuhan telah menggariskan semua ini Jongin kita harus bersyukur dan menjadi lebih baik lagi , kau juga harus menjadi ibu yang baik nanti , aku juga rindu caffe , rindu meracik kopi lagi " Ucap Minseok

" Bagaimana kalau kita mengecek caffe besok ? Kasihan baekhyun harus mengurusnya sendiri , ya walaupun suaminya membantu " Usul Jongin

" Kita harus meminta izin suami kita masing-masing dulu , kalau mereka todak mengizinkan ya apa boleh buat , tapi kita harus mencobanya dulu otte ?"

" Huuuu eonni memang istri idaman , aku akan belajar menghormati suamiku hihi "

Minseok hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin , padahal dia juga sedang belajar juga menjadi istri yang baik , Haaah hidup memang harus selalu berubah-ubah

Caffe Jongin memang sekarang diurus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol , karena mereka belum diperbolehkan bekerja , demi keamanan katanya huhh bilang saja tidak boleh -_- namun mereka menerimanya toh ada yang akan mengurusnya daripada harus ditutup

Mereka terus bercanda , menbedakan masalalu mereka dan kehidupannya sekarang

XXX

Rapat yang Luhan ikuti sangat melelahkan dan menguras emosi , karena banyak sekali saingan dan serangan yang ditujukan pada perusahaannnya , perusahaannya memang meliputi banyak bidang

Transportasi , Bursa efek , pembangunan dan sebagainya -_-

Ia sangat Lihai menyelesaikan semuanya , jika ia tidak menelevon minseok tadi mungkin sekarang ia akan membunuh seseorang , karena disini ada banyak petinggi perusahaan yang menyebalkan , Ada pamannya , yang tidak segan menyerangnya tadi , ada kris yang terus menirunya , ada Jongdae yang tak berani memandangnya , namun ia masih profesional mencoba menahan emosi

Sewaktu ingin pulang sebelum memasuki mobil ia bertemu dengan pamannya

" Kau semakin hebat Luhan " Ucap tuan Wu

" Gomawo , paman juga hebat " Balasnya mencoba sesopan mungkin

" Maaf kemarin aku tidak menemuimu saat pernikahanmu , aku ada urusan jadi harus segera pergi "

" Gwencanha "

" Istrimu sangat cantik , darimana ia berasal ? ku dengar dia yatim piatu , mantan calon istri pewaris SAS CORP "

" Berita murahan darimana itu , tolong paman jangan menghina istriku , miaan aku harus segera pulang " Ucapnya tajam

" Eoh , aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya kemarin , sepertinya kau setipe dengan kris "

" Kris adalah Kris paman , aku adalah aku , tolong jangan pernah menyamakan kita berdua , maaf sekali lagi paman aku harussegera pulang "

" Bocah tidak tau diri " Batin tuan Wu

Luhan langsung memasuki Mobil Donghae sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena harus kembali kekantor , ia melaju menuju rumah , ia tidak mau mendengar ucapan pamannya terus menerus , ia tidak mau mendengar istrinya dihina , bisa-bisa ia malah membunuh pamannya karena terlalu emosi

Tidak lama ia sampai dirumah

Minseok yang mendengar suara mobil Luhan pun langsung menuju pintu utama , ia ingin menyambut suaminya , dengan dres rumahan namun menawan setinggi lutut memamerkan tubuhnya yang indah , rambutnya yang digerai , dengan wajah sedikit polesan bedak membuatnya nampak cantik

" Anyeoong " Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar saat pelayan membuka pintu untuk Luhan

" Aigoo Cantiknya istriku ini " Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Minseok dan memberinya ciuman dibibir sekilas

para maidpun memalingkan muka , mereka harus betah melihat Luhan dan Minseok atau Sehun dan Jongin memadu kasih tanpa pandang tempat

" Bagaimana harimu ? apa kerjamu lancar ? " Ucap Minseok

" Eohh lancar hanya saja aku ingin membunuh seseorang tadi "

" Yaaa , Mari kekamar kau harus mandi tuan setelah itu harus makan " Ucap Minseok menggandeng Luhan naik ke atas kekamar mereka

" Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mandi ? "

" Shirreo , kau ini " Ucap minseok memukul lengan Luhan

Luhan hanya terkekeh , minseok sulit digoda bukan sulit tapi mudah marah haha , setelah mereka sampai kekamar Minseok pun melepas dasi dan baju Luhan

" Sana mandi aku akan menyiapkan makan malammu " Ucap Minseok sambil melenggang keluar kamar

Luhan hanya mendengus , huh padahal enakkan kalau mandi bersama , yaaah memang sih nanti pasti akan lebih lama , Tapi Luhan tidak mau memaksa , Minseok sudah menyambutnya dengan sangat cantik , sudah menyambutnya dengan cinta , aah dia sangat bahagia , seketika otaknya seperti di refresh , ia pun segera mandi

Minseok menyiapkan makanan seorang diri , ia tidak ingin para maid membantunya , maid hanya membantu mengambil piring atau gelas , Jongin dan sehun ? mereka sibuk dikamar entah melakukan apa

" Nunna " eoh itu Sehun panjang umur emang si anak ayam

" Nunna cantik sekali "

" Yak sehunni " Protes Jongin

" Eoh kalian rapi sekali , mau pergi ?"

" Ne , ini kan waktunya Jongin kontrol kehamilan " Ucap sehun

" begitu ya ? aku jadi iri " Ucap Minseok

" Eonni pasti akan segera mengandung juga , fighting " kekeh jongin

Minseok hanya mendengus , fighting ? untuk membuat anak ? heoll

" Dimana Luhan hyung " tanya sehun

" Wae " Eoh itu Luhan " Mau kemana kau ?" Ucap Luhan

" Mengajak nunna kencan " Canda sehun yang dihadiahi cubitan oleh Jongin dan Luhan

" Bosan hidup eoh " ucap Luhan

" Hahaha Mian , Hyung aku dan jongin harus kontrol kehamilan ke rumah sakit , Jangan khawatir aku bawa pengawal "

" Pergilah , jaga istrimu "

" Arraseo , anyeong "

" Eoh " Ucap Luhan singkat malas menanggapi anak ayam

Sehun dan Jongin pun bergegas pergi , sementara Luhan sudah duduk di kursi

" Minseok ah , aku tidak lapar " Ucap Luhan sok manis

" Kalau begitu aku yang akan menyuapi , otte ? kalau kau tidak sehat nanti kau tidak bisa membuatku hamil "

" Eoh kau ingin hamil ya aaah , kemarilah " Ucap Luhan

" Wae ? makanlah dulu tuan " Dengus Minseok, nampaknya ia salah bicara , tidak sih serius ia ingin hamil haha

" Suapi aku sini duduk dipangkuanku " Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pahanya

Minseok hanya menuruti Luhan , ia duduk dipangkuannya dan menyuapi Luhan , eoh manja sekali namja ini

Luhan pun tersenyum lebar dan dengan dengan lahap ia menerima suapan Minseok sembari memeluk pinggang Minseok

" Aku sudah kenyang sayang " Ucap Luhan

" Benarkah ? ini minum dulu dan lepaskan aku tuan " Ucap Minseok

menyerahkan segelas air yang langsung diteguk Luhan

Bukannya melepas Minseok ia malah menciumi leher dan kuping Minseok , Minseok langsung menegang dan meremas lengan Luhan

" Jangan disini luu "

Luhan tidak menjawab ia

malah menggendong Minseok sambil mencium bibir minsok membawanya kekamar

Euummmm ... Bibir mereka terus berpagutan sampai kekamar , Luhan duduk di sofa kamar dengan Minseok dipangkuannya , terus menciumi minseok , menjilati lehernya hingga ke dua buah dadanya

" Eungghhhh lu " Erang Minseok

Luhan semakin senang , ia segera melepas dres Minseok dan dalamannya , Dua bua dada yang indah terpampang dihadapannya , ia pun menjilati sampai ke puting , melumatnya , menyesapnya seakan tidak ingin lepas

" Luu euunhhh " Minseok meremas rambut Luhan , menyalurkan hasratnya

" Let's make a baby darling " Ucap Luhan dengan memasukkan jari kelubang kewanitaan Minseok

" Aaahhhhhh " Erang Minseok

Luhan kembali melumat bibir Minseok dengan jari yang masih menghujam kewanitaan Minseok

Semakin intim dan bernafsu

Minseokpun mencapai Klimaksnya

" Aaahhh Luuuu jarimu nakal " Ucap minseok sambil menenangkan dirinya , Luhan pun tersenyum puas ia mendudukkan minseok disofa , ia melucuti pakaiaannya dan membawa minseok kembali ke pangkuannya , Memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang hebat

" Ahhhh " Erang Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan

" Kau sangat indah sayang aaah , Puaskan aku " Ucap Luhan

Minseok Pun menggerakkan badannya naik turun , dengan Luhan yang melahap kedua buah dadanya

Sesekali Luhan menumbuk kejantannannya dari bawah

"aaahhhhh Luu akuuhh , aaah "

" Bersama sayang aaahhh "

Mereka pun mencapai klimaks bersama-sama

" Kau sangat mengagumkan nyonya Lu "

Minseok hanya terkekeh tersipu malu dipangkuan Luhan , Luhan membawa Minseok ke ranjang , merebahkannya dan mengulanginya lagi

XXX

" Kondisinya baik , jaga pola makan dan jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat"

" Gomawo , kalau begitu kami permisi " Ucap sehun

Ya mereka di rumah sakit , setelah menemui dokter mereka ingin jalan-jalan namun diurungkan karena jongin tiba-tiba ingin pulang , Aah ibu hamil memang susah ditebak

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan langsung pulang

" Gomawo jonginie sudah mau membawa babyku disini " Ucap sehun mengelus perut jongin

" Baby kita " ralat jongin " Nado gomawo karena mencintaiku dan baby kita , aku akan selalu belajar menjadi istri yang baik untukmu "

" Ne aku pun akan selalu belajar menjadi suami yang baik untukmu " Ucap sehun lembut sambil menatap jongin penuh cinta

" Saranghae Sehunni " Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk sehun

" Nado saranghae Jonginie " Sehun balas memeluk Jongin

Mereka saling menyakurkan perasaannya , ya hubungan mereka memang aneh dan terburu-buru tapi bukankah cinta tidak memandang waktu ? Sehun sudah mengenal Jongin , ia mengawasi jongin yang teris mengejar Kris , ia tidak mau Jkngin disakiti Kris , namun jongin tidak tahu , sekarang mereka harus menjalani dan menjaga apa yang telah terjadi , membangun keluarga , mempersatukan hubungan mereka dengan cinta , memperbaiki diri walaupun kadang emosi mereka masih sering menggebu

Dering ponsel sehun membuyarkan pemikiran mereka , sehun pun mengangkat telvonnya namun tetap memeluk Jongin , ia memasang mode speaker

" Yeobose... "

" _Bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan Minseok , sepertinya aku selalu memikirkannya setelah kejadian itu "_

Sehun merasakan tubuh jongin menegang , ya jongin tentu tau itu suara siapa , suara si brengsek kris , tapi kenapa dia menyebut ingin bertemu minseok , kelihatannya jongin belum mengetahui semuanya

" Jangan libatkan nunnaku hyung , berhentilah mengikuti atau meniru luhan hyung , dia istri hyung kita , minseok nunna adalah orang baik"Ucap sehun geram , ia tidak mau kris melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan keluarganya , ia lebih mendukung kris mengambil separoh hartanya daripada menyakiti keluarganya

" _Sepertinya dia menarik , baiklah aku akan mencobanya sendiri "_

" Hyung jangan cari gara-gara " Bentak sehun , Jongin hanya ketakutan dan bingung mendengarnya , firasatnya jadi buruk , ya tuhan jangan sakiti keluarga kecil ini batinnya

" _Diam bocah , bukankah sangat hebat jika aku bisa merebut minseok dari luhan hyung , aku akan mencobanya anyeong "_

TBC

Mian , Maafkan ffku yang gajelas ini -_-

Makasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review aku bingung bales reviewnya u'u miaan aku selalu menanti reviewnya kok biar tau salahku huuu -_- makasih pokoknya buat yang review like follow ,

aku jadi gapede postnya uu -_-

Aku akan terus memperbaikinya kok , Gomawo

THXTO

 **xiuxiubaby**

 **Snowhitexo**

 **auliaMRQ**

 **Angga.Xyu**

 **dhantieee**

 **NunaaBaozie**

 **xiuxiuLaLa**


	9. 9

XLNR

" Bagaimana kalau bulan madu ?"

" Itu masih beresiko sayang , aku takut banyak orang jahat yang mengincarmu diluar sana "

" Huh ... Kau lebih menghawatirkan orang laindaripada kebahagiaanku "

" Ania aku , aah arra , nanti aku akan mencari tempat yang indah dan aman "

" Jinjja ? gomapta suamiku "

" Eyyy jangan sok manis "

" Aku memang manis tuan Lu "

" Kau tidak manis "

" Lalu ?" sewot minseok

" Kau tercantik terindah , terbaik dan ter ter lainnya "

" Haha dasar gombal "

" Tidurlah "

" Mau dipeluk "

" Aku yang mau dipeluk"

" Aku Luhan , peluk aku ish "

" Shirreo , peluk aku sayang "

" Hish , aku kan yeoja , peluk aku "

" Kita saling memeluk "

" Jallja Baby " Lirih Luhan sembari mencium kening Minseok

XLNR

Pagi hari mereka menjalani rutinitas seperti biasanya

Bersama Jongin dan sehun tentunya , terhitung sudah enam bulan mereka menikah jadi Luhan harus kembali bekerja , karena tidak mungkin semuanya diserahkan pada Donghae

begitupun Sehun , ia harus belajar menjadi tulang punggung keluarga

Minseok dan Jongin hanya berdiam diri dirumah , bedanya mereka senang sekali mengisi waktu dengan membuat baju rajutan , lilin terapi atau kerajinan yang lainnya

 _At Office..._

Tok Tok

" Hyung masuklah "

" Ani gwencana , Pergilah ke ruangan Luhan , dia mencarimu "

" Luhan Hyung ? Waeo ?"

Donghae hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

Ya itu Donghae sedang menemui Sehun

Sehun was was , sebulan ini Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah bertegur sapa , memang selalu begitu sejak dulu namun ia takut Luhan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kris

sehun pun segera menuju ke ruangan Luhan

Drrtttt...drttttttt

 _Krishyung is calling..._

" Aish kenapa harus menelvon disaat seperri ini "

sehun pun segera mencari tempat aman untuk mengangkat televon dari Kris

" Yobseo , waeo ?"

" _Sampaikan salam Liaan untuk Luhan "_

 _plip .._

Hanya itu

Namun membuat Sehun gemetar , Liaan Nuna , dia kembali , ringisnya dalam hati

Dia harus tenang dia haris menemui Luhan dahulu

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dia pun memasuki ruangan Luhan

" Dasar "

" Waeo "

" Duduk "

Sehun pun duduk di sofa , Luhan hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya memuju Sofa yang diduduki Sehun

" Kris apakabar ?"

Sehun mendelik , benar Luhan mengetahuinya

" Molla "

" Aku bahkan hyungmu tapi kau lebih membelanya "

" Hyung ? Bahkan kau tak menganggapku ada "

" Itu dulu , dan kau tau karena apa , aku selalu menganggapmu ada "

" Mian , berhati hati lah , kris masih terobsesi menjadi dirimu "

" Aku tau "

" Kalau tau kenapa harus menanyaiku "

" Hanya memastikan "

" Aisshh "

" Pergi lanjutkan pekerjaanmu "

" Mengusirku ?"

" Iya "

" Hish , tapi Bolehkah aku bertanya hyung "

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya , sehun mode mulmed

" Apa ?"

" Masih mencintai Liaan Nuna ?"

Luhan langsung muram , wajahnya merah padam ia mengepalkan tangannya , bagaimana mungkin adiknya menanyakan tentang wanuta itu

" Bukan urusanmu !"

" Itu urusanku hyung , jika hyung masih menurutinya sama saja hyung menyakiti Nunaku , Minseok Nuna " Teriak sehun

" Kaaa ..." Ucap Luhan

" Ok " Sehun pergi begitu saja

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menahan amarahnya

mendengar nama itu Luhan sedikit goyah

tidak goyah

hanya kembali pada traumanya

" Lili ... oddi..." Lirihnya

Namun sewaktu melihat foto pernikahannya diatas meja , ia tersadar kembali dari lamunannya

" Astaga aku sudah memiliki minseok , bagaimana mungkin kni bisa terjadi lagi "

Masa lalu yang kelam , yang membawanya kedalam jurang permusuhan dengan saudaranya sendiri

Yang membawa dirinya menjadi pecandu sex

Diam diam Luhan bertanya pada temannya di Canada , ya Liaan dicanada , luhan selalu mengawasinya namun setelah bertemu Minseok Luhan melupakannya

Liaan

Luhan bertekad akan menanyakan kebenaran tentang sesuatu

Menanyakan Kabar Liaan kepada orang lain tentu tidak benar , sedikit beresiko karena dia sekarang telah menikah

ia pun memilih...

" Minseok mianhae "

XLNR

Setelah menemui Luhan , Sehun memilih untuk segera pulang , ia sangat gelisah , bagaimana jika Luhan bertemu Liaan ?

Ia tak ingin Minseok tersakiti

Dia tak ingin melihat Luhan hancur lagi

Sedangkan dirumah , Jongin sedang menonton tv didalam kamar karena minseok sedang beristirahat dikamarnya sendiri

" Chagi aku pulang "

" Eoh Ini masih siang , kenapa kau pulang ?"

" Aku sedang muak dengan Luhan "

" Dia kakakmu Sehun "

" Aku tau "

" Mau makan ?"

" Aku sudah makan , apa kau sudah makan eum ?"

" Ne , lalu ?"

" Temani aku tidur siang aku lelah "

" Ckk , Baiklah .." Balas Jongin sembari memeluk Sehun , Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang Sehun sembunyikan tapi ia tidak mau menanyakannya

XXX

 _Aku tau aku bukan yang pertama , lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Luhan , apa maksud semua ini , sekeras apapun rintangan didepan sana aku akan menerjangnya , karena aku mencintaimu_

Setelah menerima pesan entah dari siapa , yang berisi moment moment Luhan dengan seorang perempuan dimasa lalu , Minseok merenung

Perempuan dalam foto itu sama seperti foto yang terletak di box bawah kasur Luhan

Minseok tidak sengaja menemukannya , Ia pernah menanyakan nya pada Luhan , namun Luhan hanya diam dan memilih mengganti topik

Sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu

Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan

Siapa anak itu ?

Apa anak Luhan ?

Minseok memilih menyimpannya sendiri , walaupun ia bisa menanyakannya pada Sehun namun Minseok memilih mencari tau sendiri , ini rumah tangganya

Satu lagi yang membuatnya bingung , siapa yang mengirimkan semua ini

" Dari mana orang inj memhetahui nomorku , aiiissshhh , Tuhan jagalah suamiki dimanapun ia berada " Panjatnya dalam hati

Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka

" Sayang sedang apa ?"

" Ania , kau sudah pulang ?" Balas Minseok sembari menghampiri Luhan dan membantu melepas dasinya

Luhan pun mencium kening Minseok

" Siapkan pakaianku , aku ada tugas di Daegu seminggu , tidak apakan aku tinggal seminggu , aku akan menyurih sehun libur untuk menemani dan menjagamu "

Minseok tersentak , tidak biasanya Luhan pergi jauh , tanpa dirinya

" Gwencanha aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik , kapan kau berangkat ?"

" 1jam lagi "

" Mwo ?"

" Mian aku banyak urusan disana sayang , mengertilah "

" Aah arraseo , aku akan menyiapkan bajumu , peelu baju santai juga ?"

" Eoh "

Minseok dengan cekatan merapikan pakaian untuk Luham , didalam hatinya sangat bingung namun ia tidak mai berburuk sangka karena ia percaya suaminya

tiba-tiba minseok merasakan dipeluk dari belakang dan menciumin tengkuknya

" Temani aku mandi sayang , aku pasti nanti akan sangat merindukanmu "

Tanpa Mendengar balasan dari Minseok Luham membopong Minseok kekamar mandi

Tentu bukan untuk sekedar mandi

Luhan harus menuntaskan hasratnya disana

" Ah kau sangat kasar "

" Kau yang memulai Lu"

" Terus sayang aaaahh "

" Ahh Luu "

Tak perlu lama untuk menyalurkan hasratnya , Luhan lebih dari sekedar Puas

Minseok pun memandikan Luhan dalam arti yang sebenarnya

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka seleaai dan Luhan sudah raoi dengan pakaiaannya

" Kau hebat , aku mencintaimu , jaga dirimu baik-baik saat aku pergi , aku akan sering menghubungimu arra ?"

" Arrayo , berhati-hatilah aku pasti akan merindukanmu "

Eummmmm

Hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang Minseok beri , ia pasgi akan sangat merindukan suaminya

" Aku harus segera pergi sayang "

" Aah arra "

Minseok mengantar Luhan sampai depan rumahnya , hingga akhirnya Luhan memasuki mobil dan segera menghilang

Dia sedih , Namun ia tak memperlihatkannya , disaat perasaannya sedang kacau , Luhan malah sangat sibuk

Kemana janji Luhan ?

Sedangkan didalam Mobil Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah , sebenarnya iia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang

Flasback

Saat ingin menanyakan kabar Liaan pada temannya , ada nomer asing yang menghubungi Luhan

" Yob..."

" Hannie , bogosipoe .."

mendengar nama itu Luhan langsung diam , dia yang sedang ia cari

" Li..."

" Sweet temui aku di daegu malam ini , di Villa kita "

" Kau ...di sini ?"

" Eum , aku merindukan tubuhmu datanglah "

" Ok "

Saat itu juga Luhan mengubungi Donghae untuk menghandle semua kerjaannya , Donghae tentu tau siapa Liaan

" Kajima Lu , dia berbahaya "

" Dia memiliki anakku "

" Dia bukan anakmu percayalah "

" Diam dan jangan sampai sehun dan minseok tau , aku pergi "

FlashbackOff

Malam harinya Minseok , Jongin dan Sehun makan malam bersama

Makan malam terlihat aneh karena hanya sehun dan jongin yang bercanda , sehun menyadari sesuatu karena Luhan tidak ada

" Nuna Apa hyung belum pulang ?"

" Luhan sedang ada tugas di daegu seminggu "

" Mwo ?"

" Waeo ?"

" Ah ania hee ..."

" Eonni gwencanha ?" Timpal jongin

" Gwencanha , lanjutkan makan kalian dan beristiratlah "

" Ne Eonni "

" Ne nuna .."

Makan malam berlanjut dengan canggunh lagi , karena Sehun yang biasanya manja menjadi diam

Sehun terkejut , apa Luhan ingin menemui Liaan , Disana ada Villa Mereka karena Sehun pun pernah kesana

Bagaimana mungki. Luhan setega ini

Ia bersikeras mencari taunya nanti

Akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan makan malam dan kembali kekamar masing masing lagi

XXX

Luhan sudah sampai di daegu pada tengah malam

ia segera memasuki kamar villa yamg dituju dan segera menuju kamar , disana ada perempuan sedang telanjang , memamerkan vaginanya

Saat mengetahui Luhan datang ia segera memeluk Luhan

" I Miss u sweet "

Luhan hanya diam , ia tidak boleh goyah , namum sesuafu menganggunya

" Anakmu pasti senang kalau papinya menyentuk mominya "

Seketika Luhan menggendong Liaan kekasutlr mencumbunya dengan kasar

Menciumi seluruh tubuhnya

" Aaahh kau yang terhebat sweet "

Luhan terus mengocok kemaluan Liaan , dia nafsu namun seperti robot , tak bernyawa entah apa makna kata itu hingga membangkitkan hasrat Luhan

Saat ingin memasuki intinya

ia tersadar dari semuanya saat deribg ponseknya meraung raung

 _MyWife is calling_

Seketika dia bangung dan menampar Liaan , pergi keluar menuju kamar pribadinya untuk mengangkat televon

" Yobseo sayang mianhae aku baru sampai , sedang apa ?"

" _Syukurlah_ , _akh merindukanmu_ , _istirahatlah kau pasgi capek_ "

" Aku juga merindukanmu , sebentar lagi aku akan istirahat "

" _Besok kau mulai bekerja pukul berapa_?"

" Mau membangunkanku "

" _Eum_ "

" Bangunkan aku dengan bibirmu "

" _Mana bisa pabbo "_

Haha ada asistenku yang membangunkanku , istirahatlah jangan lupa makan arra "

" _Kau juga , jaljja baby anyeong "_

Eung "

bodoh bodoh , apa yang kau lakukan Luhan

Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mulai mencumbu Liaan

Sedangkan Liaan dikamar hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya

" Lets play with me sweet "

Ia pun menelvon seseorang

" Dia sudah disini , jalankan rencanamu disana "

" _Kurung dia "_

Aku akan memuaskan diriku "

" _Terserah , dan ingat jangan sampai lepaskan handphonemu "_

" I know mr.wu "

XLNR

Tiga hari sudah Luhan di Daegu , dan tiga hari itu pula dia terus digoda oleh Liaan

dengan segala macam triknya

Bodohnya Luhan masuk kepermainan itu , meskipun ia tidak mencapai inti ia hanya memuaskan Liaan namun ini menyalahi aturan

Tujuannya kesini bukan untuk ini , ia hanya ingin menanyakan tentang anak yang pernah Liaan kandung

itu anak siapa

anak ia atau Kris

Liaan sahabatnya , Liaan cinta pertamanya yang membuat dirinya masuk kedalam pusara sex bebas , dibodohi cinta dan dihancurkan olehnya

DiSeoul , Minseok Syok ia mendapat kiriman foto foto lagi , namun bukan foto masa lalu namun foto saat ini

Foto dimana Luhan menvumbu perempuan yang sama , namun saat ini

berarti Luhan berbohong

Hatinya terluka

Luhannya

menghianatinya ?

Hatinya teriris , menahan perih , ditambah Luhan tidak pernah menelvonya , Minseok sendiri juga enggan menelvon duluan karena ia takut menganggu pekerjaan Luhan

Namun ternyata ini pekerjaannya , berlibur dengan perempuan lain

Sedangkan dirinya minta bulan madu tak pernah dikabulkan Luhan

Apa salah dirinya ? salahkah ia mempercayai Luhan

" Hueeekkk..."

" Hueeekkk ..."

Minseok segera membuang pikiran likiran jeleknya

ia masih harus memastikannya sendri

Ia sesang mengandung , ia tau itu ksrena sehari setelah Luhan pergi Minseok mencoba alat tes kehamilan

karena sudah dua bulan ia tidak menstruasi , dia juga sudah memastikannya ke dokter sewaktu menamani Jongin , Jongin pun turut senang , namun hanya Jongin yang mengetahui ini

karena minseok akan menyampaikan kepada Luhan sesaat Luhan nanti pulang

ia juga meminta Jongin menyembunyikannya dari Sehun

Dan Hasilnya Positif 2Bula

maka dari itu ia harus menjaganya dengan baik

Maka dia harus memastikan foto ini sekarang

dengan ditemani sopir Luhan Minseok pergi menuju kantor untuk menemui Sehun , Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin tentunya

ia tak ingin membuat Jongin khawatir

Sesaat setelah sampai di kantor Luhan

Ia banyak diperhatikan

karna ini kali pertama ia menginjak kantor Luhan

para pegawai memberikan senyumannya , menyapa dengan hormat

ia diantar oleh pegawai resepsionis menuju ruangan Sehun

hanya sampai depan

namun sesaat akan memasuki ruangan dia mendengar sesuatu

" Bagaimana kalau Minseok mengetahuinya " Itu suara yang Minseok yakini adalah suara Donghae

" _Molla ,_ Aku tidak membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Luhan dengan Liaan disana , Liaan itj pecandu sex hyung "

" aaku tau , padahal dia sendiri tau kalau itu anak kris namun dia terlalu merasa bersalah dan ah _molla "_

" Aku takut Minseok nuna pasti akan mengetahui ini , bagaimana jika dia terluka aku bisa gila aissh "

" Pergilah ke daegu , temui Luhan "

" Aku tidak bisa , aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin hyung "

" Aku juga tidak mungkin menemuinya , banyak sekali perkerjaan yang Luhan tinggalkan , apa Dia di Villa eldaes ?"

" Eum , Luhan akan menjadi brengsek lagi jika bertemu Liaan "

Minseok mengurungkan niatnya memasuki ruangan Sehun

ia segera keluar dengan linangan air mata yang ia tahan

Tanpa menggubris panggilan dari resepsionis Minseok mencari taxi

Cukup kebenaran yang dia dengar tadi

dia segera mencari Informasi dimana Villa itu

Tidak masalah menahan lelah perjalannya , yang didalam fikirannya dia harus membawa Luhan pulang

Perjalan yang jauh dan sangat lama , sangat memakan waktu yang sangat lama , keesokan harinya minseok baru sampai , dengan membayar banyak uang dengan argo taxi

Tanpa merasakan sakit dibadannya , ia langsung memasuki Villa itu , Tidak peduli apa ada penjaga atau itu

Sementara didalam Villa , Luhan sedang memijat Punggung Liaan sembari mengecupi tengkuknya , membelainya dari belakang

Hanya terdengar suara kecupan dan erangan kenikmatan dari mukut Liaan

Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki Villa

Minseok masuk perlahan , dan pasti

ia mendengar suara memuakkan dari sebuah kamar

ia pun menuju kamar tersebut , pintunya sedikit terbuka

maka ia bisa membukanya tanpa suara

sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan

Melihat Suaminya sendiri mencumbu perempuan lain didepan mata kita

Air matanya sudah habis saat diperjalanan menuju kesini , entah ia tak tau harus berbuat apa

Dia perlahan mendekati mereka , dan menyentuh bahu Luhan

Luhan tersentak kaget

ia menoleh dan mendapati Minseok memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak

" Min.."

" Pulang atau tetap disini , aku tunggu dirumah suamiku "

Minseok mencium Bibir Luhan sekilas dan langsung berlari keluar

TBC

 **Absurd ya -_-**

Miaan

 **Gomawo yang mau membaca**


	10. 10

XLNR

_--_

 _Flashback_

 _" Bunuh wanita jalang itu Kris !"_

 _" Saya tidak setuju kalau kau menikahinya , itu mungkin anak lelaki lain , bunuh atau kau tak akan kuanggap lagi sebagai anak " Teriak MR.Wu_

 _" Ne appa " What ?_

 _Iya kris hanya bisa mengiyakan perintah tersebut_

 _Namun ia tidak membunuh Liaan , Anak itu hasil hubungannya dengan Kris , ada rencana lain dibalik semua itu_

 _ia menjebak Luhan dan Liaan , mencekoki mereka supaya hasratnya naik satu sama lain_

 _Dimalam itu dimulailah keganasan Luhan_

 _Berlanjut hingga dua bulan ia terus dicekoki minuman itu_

 _Namun Donghae mengetahuinya , tentunya melalui Kangin_

 _seakan buta , Luhan tetap melampiaskan Hasratnya pada Liaan_

 _Hingga suatu saat Liaan pendarahan dan disitulah Luhan tau bahwa Liaan hamil , dan dia yakini adalah anaknya_

 _Luhan ingin menikahi Liaan saat itu , namun Liaan menolak , dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit , jiwanya hancur ketika mengetahui ini semua ulah kris_

 _Membuat Liaan dan Luhan kecanduan satu sama lain , dan yang paling parah Kris tidak mau mengakui anaknya , bahkan Mr.Wu yang notabene Ayah Kris pun menyuruh Kris untuk membunuhnya_

 _Ia menolak Luhan mentah mentah , jujur ia mencintai Kris_

 _hingga akhirnya , dia pergi ke Canada , hidupnya masih dibiayai Kris namun perlakuan Kris padanya membuatnya penurut dan hanya melakukan apapun yang Kris suruh demi Membuat Kris mengakui Anak mereka_

 _Sampai akhirnya Anak itu Lahir dan Kros sengaja mengiri Luhan paket atas nama Liaan , memberitahunya bahwa anaknya Telah lahir dan diberi nama LuHan_

 _Gila ?_

 _Memang , Kris Bipolar karena mendapat tekanan terus menerus dari ayahnya , ayahnya selalu menuntut Kris menjadi pria yang sempurna sesempurna Luhan_

 _Luhan ?_

 _Semenjak itu ia hanya akan menyewa gadis lain untuk menuntaskan hasratnya , jika ia membayangkan Liaan , saat itu lah hasratnya naik_

 _Sampai sekarang ia masih menganggap Luhan kecil adalah Anaknya , padahal Donghae selalu memberitahunya bahwa anak itu anak Kris_

 _namun ia masih meyakini , karena ia belum menemukan bukti bahwa itu sekua akal busuk Kris_

 _Flashback End_

XXXX

Sesaat setelah sampai dirumah , Minseok lalu membersihkan diri , menganti pakaiannya dengan pakainya seksi , Lingerie Victoria secret yang menggoda

Jika Suaminya berpaling berarti salahnya juga bukan ?

Jadi ia akan menggoda suaminya

Memberikan yang terbaik pada suaminya

Ia tak mengerti ada masalah apa , siapa Liaan dan siapa anak itu

yang ia tau sekarang Suaminya butuh dirinya

ia mencintai Luhan , bagaimana pun ia tidak perlu kekanak kanakan dengan memarahi Luhan dan pergi dari rumah Bukan ?

Dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat sakit hati namun ia harus menerimanya , tidak ada rumah tangga yang mulus mulus saja

Sementara itu Luhan langsung kembersuhkan diri dan merapikan pakaiaannya , apapun yang terjadi nanti dia tak akan melepas Minseok

Egois ?

Memang

Rasa bersalahnya mulai timbul saat mendengar ucapan Minseok

 _" Aku tunggu dirumah suamiku "_

Demi tuhan , Terbuat dari apa hati Minseok , menyaksikan Luhan mencumbu perempuan lain namun Minseok memyuruhnya pulang dengan kata kata itu

apa Minseok ingin cerai (?)

Tatapan Minseok tak terbaca saat itu

sekarang saatnya ia pulang , ia harus naik helikopter supaya cepat sampai rumahnua , ia tak ingin Minseok kenapa kenapa

Bagaimana Minseok tau Luhan disini

Itu masih terngiang dibenak Luhan

Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar ia mendengar Liaan berteriak memaki seseorang

" Kau brengsek Kris , aku tidak akan lagi menurutimu , bahkan aku melukai perempuan lain hanya demi ambisimu ?"

" Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mengakui anak kita , aku sudah banyak berasalah pada Luhan dan istrinya "

" Aku sudahi permainan kotormu ini , aku banyak berdosa , cukup kau membuatku dan Luhan gila sex "

" Brengsek "

Liaan melempar ponselnya kelantai dan menangis histeris , ia sadar ketika melihat tatapan Minseok dan ucapan Minseok pada Luhan tadi

Dia sadar kalau dirinya memang benar benar jalang

Saat itu lah ia berjanji akan berubah , tidak peduli dengan ancaman Kris atau apapun itu

Diluar Luhan mendengar semuanya , tangannya mengepal sangat erat

" Kriss..."

Umpatnya dalam , dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan Liaan sekarang

Ia harus secepatnya sampai rumah dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Minseok

Memikirkan Minseok membuatnya ingin membunuh Kris , beribu pikiran jelek terputar di otak Luhan

Luhan sampai di rumahnya kurang lebih satu jam , karena ia menggunakan heli ke Seoul

Didalam rumah Sehun dan Jongin sedang menonton tv

Namun Sehun hampir berteriak ketika melihat Minseok menuruni tangga dengan pakaian errrrrr double sexi dan transparan seperti itu

" Nuna apa kau gila ?"

" Menontonlah tv dikamar " Balas Minseok marah

" Eonni ..."

" Please ..." Mohon Minseok ke Jongin dengan aegyonya , Jongin pikir Minseok sedang ngidam atau semacamnya

" Arraseo , kajja ..."

" Eh...eh..."

Jongin segera menyeret Sehun kedalam kamar mereka

saat Minseok sampai dilantai satu saat itu pula Luhan memasuki rumah

Minseok pun langsung menghampiri Luhan

" Suamiku sudah pulang ?" Sambutnya dengan suara manis dan tak lupa memberi satu kecupan di bibir Luhan

Luhan hanya diam , demi apapun Minseok menyambutnya dengan memakai lingerie sexi seperti itu

" Mau makan , kau lelah kan ?"

" Eum , ayo kekamar "

" Kau harus makan dulu "

" Baiklah "

Luhan hanya menurut saat Minseok menariknya ke meja makan , menyuapinya dengan telaten , dengan senyuman yang manis

Didalam otak Luhan tadi sebelum sampi ia bersikeras akan menjelaskan pada Minseok , ia pikir minseok mengunci diri dikamar , namun pikirannya meleset total

Minseok malah menyambutnya dengan pakaian menggoda dan dengan sambutan yang hangat

Dan sekarang Minseok menyuapinya

Luhan benar benar hanya termangu melihatnya

" Aku sudah kenyang sayang , ayo kekamar , aku tidak mau sehun melihatmu memakai pakaian seperti ini "

" Ok , lagipula Sehun sudah melihatnya tadi "

" Mwo ?"

" Kajja , kau pasti lelah "

Mereka pun menuju kamar , setelah dikamar Minseok langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang

" Aku rindu suamiku " Manjanya dengan suara yang benar benar menggoda

Luhan langsung berbalik dan mencium bibir Minseok sekilas

" Aku juga merindukan istriku ini , kau menggoda ku eoh ? tapi soal yang ..."

Cup

Minseok menghentikan ucapan Luhan , memberi Luhan kecupan sekilas

" Say..."

Cup

Luhan akhirnya terpancing , apapun yang dilakukan Minseok sekrang ia yakin ini adalah bentuk kasih sayang Minseok , ia akan menjelaskannya nanti saat minseok siap mendengarnya

" Ingat tubuhmu hanya milik istrimu , hentikan semua obsesi mu pada perempuan lain suamiku "

Saat itu pula Luhan sadar dari segalanya (lagi)

ia membawa Minseok ke ranjang

dan bercinta , dengan penuh cinta dan penuh penyesalan atas perbuatannya

didakam hatinya ia berjanji akan menebus kesalahannya dengan memperlakukan Minseok dengan baik

Mereka bercinta dengan lembut dan benar benar dengan segenap perasaan Cinta mereka

Hanya erangan mereka yang terdengar

Luhan melepaskan saripatinya dirahim Minseok

mereka pun saling memeluk satu sama lain

" Terimakasih sayang " Ucap Luhan dengan menghadiahi Minseok kecupan Manis dipipinya

" Aku ingin kekamar mandi Lu ..."

" Aku gendong "

" Shirreo , lepaskan "

" Arraseo "

Minseok pun mengenakan bathrope yang ada di samping ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

Setelah itu mereka larut dalam dunia Mimpi

Namun pada pagi hari Luhan segera terbangun saat bermimpi Minseok meninggalkannya

Benar saja ketika terbangun Ia tak mendapati Minseok disebelahnya

Ia menyambar pakaiaannya asal dan mencari Minseok , berteriak seperti orang gila

" Minseokkkk "

" Sayang odia.."

" Minseok .."

Sehun yang mendengar pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas

Luhan sampai menangis bersimpuh dibawah tangga ketika tak menemukan Minseok di seluruh penjuru rumah

Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan dan ingin kenertawakannya namun ia mematung ketika mendengar keluhan Luhan

" Istriku , Minseok kau dimana hisk ...Maafkan aku .. bagaimana mungkin kemarin aku memberikan tubuhku pada perempuan jalang itu ...aku tak menidurinya sayang aku hanya menyentuhnya ...maaf kan aku ...aku membuatmu melihatku menjadi monster ...maaafkan aku Minseok ...hisk ..maa.."

Buaaaaaagk Buaaagk

" Brengsek jadi benar kemarin nuna menemuimu , benar kata sopir , brengsek kau hyung .."

buuaaagg buaaag

Sehun terus memukuli wajah Luhan tepat saat Minseok dan Jongin memasuki rumah , mereka hanya jalan jalan keliling kompleks

Minseok langsung panik ketika melihat Luhan dipukuli Sehun

" Brengsek kau hyu..."

" Sehun stop .." Teriak Minseok menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun

" Nuna ..."

" Sayang kau kembali , maaf kan aku maafkan aku " Sambil bersimpuh dikaki Minseok Luhan terus mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya

Jonginpun hanya bisa menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Sehun , entah apa yang terjadi melihat Sehun emosi seperti ini kepada Luhan berarti Luhan telah berbuat salah

" Jangan tinggalkan aku sayang , aku mohon maafkan aku , aku memang lelaki brengsek , aku janji aku tak akan mengulanginya , aku bodoh harus percaya pada jalang itu padahal itu adalah anak kris , Maafkan aku sayang " Luhan terus menangis dibawah kaki Minseok

Minseok hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang susah dibaca

" Bangunlah "

Luhan Pun bangun dan memeluk Minseok

" Maafkan aku sayang maafkan aku , ini semua jebakan , maafkan aku "

" Aku mempercayaimu suamiku , maaf tadi aku pergi jalan jalan ke taman dengan jongin , kau mencariku bukan ?"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dibahu Minseok

Minseok pun membalas pelukan Luhan dan membelai rambut Luhan

" Sehun minta maaflah pada kakakmu "

" Shirreo " Tolak sehun mentah mentah

" Nuna dia telah meny.."

" Kau membuatku marah ya ? kau sudah membuat wajah suamiku jadi jelek seperti ini "

" Arraseo , Hyung mianata "

Luhan hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan tanpa menoleh , ia masih tetap memeluk minseok

" Ayo aku kan mengobati lukamu Lu .."

Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan

" Kau harus segera kekantor , kasihan Donghae harus menggantikanmu terus "

" Maafkan aku sayangg , maafkan aku "

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu , kau suamiku mana mungkin aku tak memaafkanmu " balas minseok lembut

Jongin dan sehun hanya memandangMinseok heran , Sehun bahkan tadi sampai emosi saat mengetahui Luhan tercyduk (¿) Minseok sewaktu mencumbu Liaan , tapi Minseok malah memaafkannya begitu saja ?

Jonginpun menyeret Sehun kekamar , seneng banget nyeret nyeret deh wkw

Meminta penjelasan pada Sehun apa uang sebenarnya terjadi

Dikamarpun Sehun menceritakan semuanya

Jongin hanya bisa menangis , bagaimana mungkin Minseok bisa setegar itu

Apa karna ia sedang mengandung

ah nanti akan dia tanyakan

balik ke LuMin

" Aku pegal , lepaskan Lu.."

" aku beruntung memilikimu sayang "

" Jangan menggombal , pergi mandi sana , kau sudah telat "

" aku tidak menggombal . shirreo aku mau dirumah saja "

" Aku akn mengantarkan makan siangmu nanti kekantor , otte ?"

" Jinja ?"

" Eum "

" Ok aku kan mandi , tap.."

" Mandi sendiri " potong Minseok

" Huh arraseo " Luhan pun kembali kekamar , tanpa memperdulikan memarmemarnya , ia segera bersiap untuk kekantor

saat melihat Minseok tadi hatinya sungguh lega , ia tak bisa membayangkan jika minselk benar benar pergi

Minseok pun menyiapkan segala perlengkapan Luhan

setelah Luhan selesai bersiap ia mengantar Luhan sampai depan pintu

" Aku akan sarapan dikantor jangan khawatir sayang ayeong " Luhan mengecup bibir minsok

setelah itu disusul oleh Sehun dan Jongin

Mereka tidak sarapan dahuku karena drama Luhan tadi jadi Minseok dan Jongin tidak sempat membuat sarapan

Sekarang hanya tertinggal Jongin dan Minseok

Jongin tanpa babibu langsung memeluk Minseok

Ia menangis

" Eonni , jika ingin menangis menangislah , aku tau eonni terluka "

Minseok hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jongin

" Hey kau ini kenapa ?"

" Aku tau semuanya eonni "

" Tau apa eum "

" Eonni ish " Jongin kesal dan melepas pelukan Minseok memandang Minseok dengan malas

" Dengar , masalahku masalah rumah tanggaku adalah rahasiaku begitupun dengan rumah tanggamu , aku tidak apa apa , ingat janji pernikahan kita masing masing kan , kita harus menjaga rumah tangga kita sampai akhir hayat nanti , arra ?"

Jongin tertegun bagaimana Minseok bisa seperti ini

" Arrayo eonni "

" Kajja , aku harus membuatkan suamiku makan siang , aku akan mengantarkannya nanti kekantor "

" Ikutt "

" menemui suamiku ?" ejek Minseok sok kesal

" Kekantor aku juga akan menemui suamiku huh "

Minseok hanya tertawa , begitupun dengan Jongin

Mereka pun sibuk sendiri dengan tugas tugasnya

XXXX

Sedangkan dikantor Luhan, sehun dan Donghae telah selesai dengan rapat mereka

" Kapan kau pulang ?" suara siapa ? Donghae

" Semalam "

" Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu "

" Hasil pahatanku " nah ini Sehun

" Hyung , Luhan brengsek ini benar benar menemui Liaan dan hyung tau kan apa yang terjadi kakau dia bertemu Liaan , yang lebih parah Sopirku bilang kalau minseok nuna menyusul Luhan kesana , dan tentu saja melihat kelakuan mereka berdua "

Buaaagg

Satu pukulan manis dihadiahi Oleh Donghse ke Muka Luhan

tambah jelek deh

" Bodoh !"

" Aku tau " Protes Luhan

ia hanya bisa diam

" Lalu apa Minseok marah ? meminta cerai ?"

" Nah yang lebih parah adalah ini " Jelas Sehun seperi ibu ibu komplek

" Minseok Nuna malah memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat sangat baik , bahkan semalam nuna menyambutnya dengan busana yang seksi , iyakan luhan ? tentu aku tidak bodoh dengan maksud nuna , menyambut suaminya yang habis bercumbu berhari hari dengan perempuan lain tanpa rasa amarah "

" Minseok melakukan itu ?" Timpal Donghae dengan terheran heran

" Eoh bahkan Nuna memarahikunsaat aku memukuli wajah si Luhan ini "

" Aku tau aku sangat bersalah , aku juga tau kalau itu anak Kris , ini semua ulah Kris "

" Baru sadar ? Pabbo !" Teriak Donghae

" Aku hampur gila sewaktu Minseok mengahmpiriku saat aku kencumbu jalang itu , dia bilang aku tunggu dirunah suamiku , dengan suara yang manis dan kecupan dibibirku "

" Mwo " Teriak Sehun dan Donghae

" Seketika aku lupa siapa jalang itu dan apa hubungannya denganku , aku langsung mengemasi barangku tapi saat aku akan pergi aku mendengar jalang itu berbicara dengan seseorang ditelevon yang aku yakini adalah Kris , dia mengungkapkan segalanya "

Jelas Luhan Panjang lebar

" Kau beruntung mempunyai istri seperti itu , bukan ?" tanya donghae

" Sangat , aku bahkan ingin membunuh Kris kalau saja Minseok tadi benar benar meninggalkanku "

" Kapan Minseok ingin meninggalkanmu ?"

" Tadi pagi aku tak menemukannya disebelahku aku pikir dia benar benar pergi "

" Karena itu kau berteriak teriak dipagi hari dengan sok dramatis " Ejek Sehun

" Padahal Nuna sedang jalan jalan pagi , dan asal hyung tau ya , Nuna malah minta maaf karena pergi tanpa bilang suaminya " jelas sehun kepada Donghae

Donghae hanya memandang heran Luhan dan Sehun bergantian

" Dimana kau bisa menemukan perempuan seperti itu Lu " Ucap Donghae heran

" Sungguh aku mengaggumi istrimu "

Pletaakkkkk

Itu dari Sehun

" Yakk Hyung jangan menghayal tentang nuna ku ish "

Pletakkkkk

Itu dari Luhan untuk Sehun

" Dia istriku "

" Jika kau menyakitinya lagi aku akan menjadikannya istriku juga " Ucap Sehun dengan seringainya

" Mimpimu terlalu tinggi nak " Ucak Donghae sembari mengelus rambut Sehun Sayang

" Dasar sialan " Umpat Luhan

XXXX

Plaakkk

" Brengsek apa yang ada diotakmu bodoh !"

" Kau harusnya merayu Luhan hyung , dan merebutnya dari istrinya , kita bisa mendapat banyak harta "

" Kau gila Kris "

" Atau aku akan membunuh anakmu ?"

" Anak kita !"

" Tetap pastikan Luhan hyung adalah ayah anak itu "

" Tidak !" Teriak Liaan

" Itu anak kita kris "

" Lihat apa yang terjadi jika kau menolak semua ini "

 ** _TBC !!!_**

 **Makasih yang udah nungguin atau masih mau baca ini**

Makasih juga buat yang review **jujur aku nunggu review kalian biar bisa dilanjut atau engga**

 **Aku gabisa balas reviewnya tapi aku baca kok hehe**

 **Mungkin next aku bikin End karena takutnya gaada yang minat baca lagi**

 **Oh ya aku bikin baru lagi**

 **" My lovely Step Mother "**

 **Buat XHs kalau mau baca review ya hehehe**

 **Gomapta**

Neomu Gomapta

 ** _Piaaaahhh_**


End file.
